Save Me
by FinFree25
Summary: When Clary is forced to move in with her abusive father and brother, who will be able to save her? How much can she take before she finally cracks? Warning some graphic scenes*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second FF and Im excited, Im putting this mini chapter out as a feeler to see who would be interested in reading it. Other chapters would be longer if I continued. So heres the disclaimer and all**

***I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY OF CASSANDRA CLARES WORK* (**I WISH) the only thing I own is the story line, oh and btw all mundane!

A hand collided with her face, snapping her head to the side. Clary fell to the ground trying to break her fall with her bruised arms. Her father, Valentine, loomed above her. Looking menacing and drew his foot back to kick her in the stomach. She cried out in pain as his shoe connected with her ribs. She could feel them bruise, if not crack. She cried out in pain as he continued his endless torment on her fragile body. She turned her head to look at the bedroom door when she heard a slight chuckle. Her brother, Jonathan, the door frame watching the whole scene with a smirk on his face. Clary didn't know what was wrong with him. When he first found out their father beat her he was outraged and helped her clean her cuts and take care of her bruises but lately he stopped caring and even watched as Valentine beat her. He had yet to lay a hand on her but Clary had a feeling that it was inevitably coming. She couldn't remember the last time she went home feeling safe. She was never supposed to life with her father, and now she knew why. Her mother, Jocelyn, had taken Clary away when she was only 5. They moved from New York to the outskirts of Brooklyn. She loved her life there. Their industrial loft always smelt like paint thinner and cookies. Clary's mothers painting sat everywhere in the loft. You had to be careful to not brush against anything in fear of walking around the rest of the day with paint on your butt. Her best friend Simon loved coming to their loft and watching both Clary and Jocelyn paint. It was only a couple of months ago that Clary was out with Simon when she got the phone call. It was a hospital near Queens, calling to tell her that her mother had been in a car accident. She had died on impact. The police came the next day to take her to live with her father in New York. In all her life she would have never guessed that her father and brother had only lived a city away this whole time. She never had any inclination to meet her father but she had always wanted to meet her brother. Clary was dreading having to go to live with her father but she was beginning to think that it wouldn't be that bad. She was all to wrong when she arrived at her father's house. It was okay at first, the polite but standoff conversations. The awkward run ins in the hall. Clary thought she could live with it, she still went to see Simon every other weekend and seeing as it was summer she didn't have school to worry about. That was until the second week. She was sitting on her bed when her door burst open. Her father stormed into her room, slamming the door behind him.

'_Valentine, What's wrong?' _she began to ask when his hand collided with her cheek. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheek and tears start to well in her eyes. She looked up about to question what he was doing when he left the room just as quickly as he had come in.

Clary snapped back to reality as Valentine placed another well placed kick at her stomach. She didn't try to defend herself. She knew that it would be even worse if she tried.

Clary closed her eyes and waited for the pain to go away. Thankfully her father was about fed up with her for the night and turned on his heel and walked out the door, leaving a broken Clary laying on the floor.

**R&R to let me know if you want me to continue the story!**

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Disclaimer: I don't own anything Cassandra clare wrote!**

Clary eventually got off the floor and shuffled over to her bed. Her bed was pushed up against the window, the cool air around the window seeped into Clary's hot skin, making her burning skin feel slightly better. Clary looked out the window at the empty apartment across from her. She knew that it was inevitable that someone, whether it be Valentine or Jonathan, was going to come back to her room. With that in mind she carefully picked herself up off the bed and walked into the bathroom connected to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her dull green eyes stared lifelessly back at her as her eyes roamed down to the bruise that was picking up past her tee shirt. She pulled her shirt up to revealed her tiny bruised stomach. Clary went over to her closet and grabbed a hoodie. She quietly opened the door and looked down the hall. She didn't see anyone close so she quickly went to the front door.

Clary pulled the hood over her head, walking with her head bowed to the wind. She walked down the streets of New York until she reached a small café. She looked up at the sign, 'Taki's' she shrugged and walked in, sitting at an empty booth. She played with the fringe of her sweater until a waitress came over to her, hand on hip.

'_Can I help you?' _ she demanded.

Clary looked down at the menu the girl was shoving in front of her face.

'_Just a coffee please.' _She waitress just sighed as she walked away.

Clary turned her attention back to the fray in her sweater shirt. She looked up again when she heard the door chime open. Possibly 3 of the most beautiful people in the world entered the restaurant. Two of them had black hair, she assumed that they were siblings because the girl and boy both shared the same black hair and face structure, the only difference was that the girl had brown eyes and the boy had piercing blue eyes. What took her breath away was the other boy with them, he had golden blonde hair and liquid gold eyes. His hair slightly curled at the ends, that ended at the bottom of his neck. Clary didn't realize that she was staring at them until the waitress cleared her throat. She looked at the waitress who was holding her coffee looking at her with impatience.

Clary slowly finished her coffee trying to make up time before she had to go home.

'_Jace, come on, it won't be that bad here.'_

'_Izzy, come on. There is like no hot girls here.' _Jace , Clary assumed replied. Clary looked over slightly, it was the boy with blonde hair. Izzy was the name of the black haired girl.

'_Guys, come on. We haven't even seen the loft yet.' _Izzy's brother said.

'_Alec, come on stop being so optimistic.' _The rest of their conversation was drown out when Clarys phone started to buzz. She looked down at her phone and gasped at the time. It was almost 8 o'clock at night! Her father was going to kill her if she was home late. Clary threw a couple of bucks onto the counter and stood up. She quickly walked into the cold New York night. Clary didn't look back as she walked down the street.

When she got back to the loft she quickly walked down the hall to her room. She shut the door and let out a sigh of relief, she had made it back unscratched. Clary laid down on her bed looking out her window, watching as shadows moved though the loft across from her. She lifted herself off the bed slightly looking through the window.

She was just about to lay back down when the window opened and she locked eyes with the golden boy from the diner.

**Hey guys this is just a filler for the next chapter, I needed some way to introduce jace, alec, and izzy. Anyway I know that it is a short chapter but people really wanted me to continue so I wrote a short chapter to keep you guys interested until I can write more, R&R **

**Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I decided that I would do little updates everyday, or try to anyway, instead of doing one long chapter every week or other week. This way you guys will still be interested and get something new each day. That's the plan anyway :P so disclaimer: I own nothing of Cassandra Clare or the MI**

Jace walked to his new loft with his adoptive siblings Alec and Isabelle. He didn't want to have to move, not again but whatever. Hopefully he wouldn't be staying in this place to long anyway. Jace unlocked the door to the empty, cold loft. He walked into a bedroom that was farthest away from all the others. As much as he loved Alec and Izzy, he needed his space. He walked into a pretty spacious room, looking at the bed that was sitting in the corner and a tiny closet by the door. It smelt like fresh paint and dryer sheets. Jace sighed. It would do. Jace saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head to the window he locked eyes with the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

She was looking at him with startled eyes. Her emerald green eyes grew even larger as she realized he was staring back at her. Jace smirked at her, she had curly fiery red hair, and pale skin with freckles on her nose. She blushed and looked away. Jace smiled. This place wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

Clary looked away from Jace as he smirked at her. The empty apartment that she had always looked at was now being lived in by the hottest guy she had ever seen. She stayed in her room the rest of the day. One, because she was avoiding her father and Jonathan, and two because she was curious about the new people in the apartment across from her. She sat on her bed with her head bowed, her sketch book in hand. She stared at her sketch book with her brows furrowed. Ever since her mother died she wasn't able to draw anything. Every time she tried to sketch or paint or even doodle she would mess something up.

Ugh! She tossed her sketchbook on the floor in frustration. She pulled her fingers through her hair trying to avoid the growing sense of anxiety that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

She put her head in-between her knees breathing deeply trying to calm herself. Her anxiety only grew when her door slowly opened to reveal Jonathan standing in her doorway.

'_what do you want Jonathan?' _Clary snapped. She was not in the mood for him to push her around today.

He slowly walked over to her, almost like a predator stalking its prey. _'You know Clarissa, I didn't think it was right at first. When Valentine started hitting you, but now I can tell that you deserve it.'_

Clary stared at him as her came and sat beside her on her bed. He lifted his hand to her face to brush a strand piece of her hair away from her face, then left his palm resting against her cheek.

'_You deserve it Clarissa, you're weak. You shouldn't be so vulnerable. It's your fault too, that mum left. Even when I was little I hated you for taking her away from us. From me.'_

Clary pulled away from Jonathan. _'Mum left because Valentine is crazy and abusive'_ Clary immediately regretted saying that as her neck snapped to the side as Jonathan back handed her. She fell back onto the bed as she cradled her throbbing cheek. Jonathan quickly flipped her onto her back as he straddled her hips, resting all his weight on top of her. He put his hand back on her red cheek.

'_You're so pretty Clarissa.' _He started to trace the outline of her lips with a finger.

'_Really, it's a shame that we're related. But then again, why should it matter?' _

Clary was frozen in fear, all she could think of was thank god Jace had left his room. Her breathing hitched as Jonathan brought his face closer to hers. So close that she could feel his breath tickling her face. He brought his forehead to rest against her's as she struggled to get out form underneath him. Clary tried to push his back to throw off his balance. It worked slightly because his forehead left hers. Jonathans eyes darkened in rage. He grabbed her hands in his fists, pulling them up above her head. Clary started to breath heavily as she again struggled to get out from underneath him.

'_Jonathan! Stop, get off me!' _Clary tried to kick him but her legs were stuck under him. He smacked her again, laughing as her cheek began to bruise. She went limp feeling the fight leave her.

Jonathan bent down to her face, placing his lips near her ear, _'Do you really think I would like someone like you?' _with that he got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Clary lay on the bed not moving. Her cheek throbbed and her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. She slowly got off the bed and went to her door, shutting it and turning off the light. She crawled back into bed with her back to the window. What she didn't notice was a certain blonde haired boy that was standing at the window watching her.

Jace left his room after packing for a while to get some food. Izzy had ordered Chinese because for the life of her she couldn't cook. He ate hurriedly then retreated back to his room. He quietly shut his door and resumed putting away his stuff. His window was open letting a slight breeze into the room when he noticed movement from the bedroom across from him.

He turned to look out the window, smirking at the red head who had just thrown her sketchbook at the floor. His smiled slipped from his face when a boy walked into her room. Of course she had a boyfriend, why wouldn't she? He didn't want to keep watching, in fact he felt quite creepy staring at them as he approached her from the door. The boy seemed to be having a one sided conversation with the red head as he sat down on her bed. He was about to turn away and finish unpacking when her boyfriend smacked her. He flinched at the force of it. She fell onto the bed. Jace stared in open shock, would someone ever hit her? He watched as the guy straddled her. Jace came to the realization, by the way that red was struggling against the guy that the guy was either an abusive boyfriend or not a boyfriend at all. He watched as he hit her again before leaning down to whisper something in her ear. He laughed and got up quickly leaving the room. Jace stood leaning against the window as red, as he decided to name her until he could figure out her real name, went to bed.

He was going to figure out what just happened.

**Thanks guys! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Im loving all the reviews, keep them up! **

**Disclaimer: I hate doing these every single chapter, oh and I don't own anything CC or MI!**

Clary woke on Monday morning to her alarm clock blaring. Why was it going off? It was summer, why did she even set an alarm? She sat there for a minute before it sank in that the last day of summer was yesterday and today was her first day at school. Clary rolled out of bed and began her morning routine, which included putting on clothes, a tiny bit of makeup and grabbing a coffee before she headed out the door. 10 minutes later she walked up the front steps of Alicante high. She looked around the overly populated and very expensive looking high school, not a face in sight that she knew. She began up the steps and went to the front office. Clary quickly grabbed her timetable and locker number and departed the stuffy office. She had quite a while before first bell so she wandered over to her locker leisurely. When she found her locker she opened it and shoved her books inside. She looked through her bag, until she heard the locker next to her open. She turned her head slightly and met eyes with the black haired girl from the diner, Isabelle.

She smiled, _'Hey, I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy.'_

'_Clary.' _She smiled back.

'_So Clary, are you new here too?'_

'_Yeah, it's my first day. I don't really know anyone, in fact you're the first person to talk to me yet.' _

'_well then I hope I made a good impression.' _Clary laughed, she liked Isabelle.

'_Yeah me and my 2 brothers just moved here a little while ago, well yesterday actually.' _

Clary just smiled, she didn't want Izzy to know that they were neighbours yet, just in case their friendship was short lived.

'_Oh hey, come meet them!'_ Izzy grabbed Clarys arm and dragged her about 6 lockers down from them to where two tall boys were standing.

Clary knew already that the blonde haired one was Jace and the boy with black hair was Alec, she remembered their faces from the diner, and well Clary shared a room opposite of Jace too. Isabelle marched over to the two guys who seemed to be having a heated discussion about who was supposed to pack the pots.

'_Jace, man I'm telling you, it was on your list not mine!' _Alec stopped when he saw Isabelle approaching them with a slightly dazed looking Clary dragging behind her.

'_Guys,' _she smiled. _'This is Clary, she's my locker neighbour.' _

Jace looked at her for a minute. _'That's not the only neighbour she is.' _He muttered under his breath, thankfully Isabelle didn't hear it.

Alec shoved his hand out towards Clary. _"I'm Alec.'_

Jace just nodded at her _'Jace.' _

"_I'm Clary, nice to meet you. Iz, seeing as I have no idea where I'm supposed to be going, I'm going to go try to find my class room now.' _

Isabelle grabbed her schedule from her hands before she left.

'_Oh look I have 2__nd__, 4__th__ and 5__th__ with you, you have 1__st__ 3__rd__ and 5__th__ with Jace and 4__th__ with Alec. We all have the same lunch too! Awesome, wanna sit with us?' _

Clary smiled, nodding her head.

She turned to walk down the hall when Jace causally stepped into line with her. She looked over at him and smiled.

Jace smirked as he caught her staring at him, _'Clary, I know I'm attractive but seriously you don't need to stare.'_

Clary just stared at him even more, now disgruntled with his cocky attitude. She was about to say something back when they reached their class and the bell chimed. She hurried into class and took a seat as far away from the board as possible.

She looked down at her time table as Jace slide into the chair next to her.

1st period: World History

2nd period: Visual Art

3rd period: Music and Technique

4th period: Grade 12 Mathematics

Lunch Break

5th period: Principles of Science

It didn't look that bad, her only weak point was math and even then she was strong in it. Art and music were definitely her best subjects. She felt a small thrill as she realized that she had 3 classes and lunch with Jace.

She sat back and looked at the board as the teacher started his lesson on history.

**I know that the last 2 chapters have been kind of boring but they need to be there so we aren't completely lost with whats happening in the story. I promise the next one will be longer but I just got off work and have a lot of homework to do so I didn't really want to spenc a lot of time on this but I wanted to give you guys something you could read for until tomorrow night, oh guys guess what? I go on Christmas break on Friday so ill be able to update more! Yah! So anyway keep reviewing, its awesome and so encouraging,**

**Feel free o check out my other story 'a weekend of camping'**

**Review!**

**Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I didn't update** **I was so busy the last couple of days,** **Christmas break started 2 days ago, well really 1 and I had parties to go to so I couldn't update any chapters. I feel awful :s so im going to try to make this chapter longer than normal. Just for you. Anyway here you go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any CC or MI anything,**

Clary looked at the clock for the fourth time that period before shifting in her chair again, it seemed that history was going to be her boring class. She turned her attention back to the board to finish copying the note the teacher had left for them to write. As she finished her note she felt Jace turn his gaze on her, like he had been doing all period. She felt herself blush under his gaze but kept her stare at the front of the room. Her hands started to itch with the need to draw something. She looked down at her notebook before opening a blank page. She put her pencil to the page and began to draw smooth lines, curving them this way and that. She was just shading in the last section when she looked down at what she had drawn. A beautiful rose had blossomed out of her boring lined paper, its vine twisting around itself and down to the bottom of the page. She was looking at it when a crumpled piece of paper landed on her desk. She around until her eyes landed on Jaces smirking face, she looked back down at the note unfolding it.

**What are you drawing? And not paying attention? Clary I'm shocked, the cold war is thrilling.**

Clary looked at the teacher before hastily writing a reply.

_**Don't you want to know. And need I mention I am already done the note and I'm guessing you're not.**_

She quickly lobbed it back to Jace who looked down with an amused expression. It wasn't long before the not landed back on her desk.

**I really do. Who needs to copy down the note when ill just borrow yours tonight? **

It landed on Clarys desk with a soft thump just before the teacher looked in her direction

'_Ms. Fray, are you done the note?' _

'_Yes sir.'_

'_And you Lightwood?'_

Jace just nodded.

_**Tonight?**_

**Yeah when we go on our date**

_**Date?**_

**Are you okay Clary? You don't seem to be able to grasp anything I'm saying.**

_**Oh shut up Jace, and for your information, I'm busy tonight**_

**Yeah busy going on a date with me**

Clary looked at Jace, she really did want to go out with him tonight but her dad would beat her to no ends if she went out.

_**Jace, I can't go out tonight.**_

Clary peaked at Jace form the corner of her eye, he was scribbling away on the tiny scrap of paper. Thankfully the bell rang before Clary had to make more excuses. She got out of her desk and hastily grabbed all her books. She was about to leave before she turned to Jace, who was lazily getting out of the chair and put the picture she drew on his desk. He looked at her then looked down at it. She turned and left the class before seeing his reaction.

Jace looked down at the sheet of paper that Clary had just put on his desk. There was a beautiful rose that covered roughly 3 quarters of the page sketched on it in pencil. Jace was impressed, it was amazing. It looked like it was real, he could almost smell it. Then he realized he was late for his next period. He casually walked towards his next class, his mind to stuck on his new red headed friend.

The rest of the day past in a blur, Izzy and Clary sat together in art, music she sat with Izzy and Jace, in 4th period she sat beside Alec, lunch they all sat together and again in science she sat with Izzy and Jace. By the time she realized school was over, she couldn't even complain about her day. She had a great day at school. She loved talking with Izzy, and Alec, even though he didn't talk much. Jace though. Clary couldn't get her mind off Jace, the way that he could so easily get under her skin. She also knew that sooner or later he would bring up the fact that they are neighbours but for now he didn't. they would find out tonight when they walk to the same building. When the final bell rang Clary walked towards her locker with Isabelle and Jace. He stopped at his locker to gather his stuff when Clary and Isabelle kept walking to theirs.

Clary rummaged around in her locker before pulling her bag out and shutting the door. She put her backpack on her shoulder, wincing slightly at the weight against my tender body. I turned to wave good bye to Izzy when Jace came up behind us blocking my path to the door.

'_Where are you going Clary?'_

'_Home Jace, I don't intend to sleep at school tonight.'_

She tried to side step him to leave but he just stepped in front of her.

'_We'll give you a ride. Besides you do live right beside us after all.'_

She was about to respond when there was a shriek from behind her. She turned to look at Isabelle, ignoring Jaces smug face.

'_You live beside us?'_

'_Yeah I guess so.'_

Isabelle squealed again, wrapping her arms around Clarys neck.

'_This is going to be so much fun!'_

Clary climbed into the back seat of the car with Jace while Isabelle got shot gun and Alec drove. Once the car was started Isabelle flipped through the radio stations until she found a song she liked. Some nights by Fun blared through the car. Jace leaned towards her motioning her to do the same thing. Clary leant towards Jace, it was far too loud in the cra to hold a normal conversation.

'_So Clary, do you have a boyfriend?'_

'_Is this your attempt to ask me out on a date?'_

Jace blushed but quickly replaced the embarrassed look with his usual cocky mask.

'_Please. If I was asking you out, you would know.'_

Clary rolled her eyes, _'Whatever.' _

Clary grew silent the closer they got to the apartment block, and Jace noticed. He kept glancing over at Clary as she fidgeted in her seat, a habit Jace knew, even from only a day, that she did when she was nervous. Isabelle pulled into the parking lot as Clary looked out the window. She froze when she saw Jonathans car in the parking lot. She got out of the car and watched as he did the same thing. Jace saw her watching Jonathan.

'_So that's your boyfriend?' _he wanted to know, especially after what he saw the other night.

'_No, my brother.' _Clary whispered.

Isabelle looked over at him, eyeing him from head to toe. She whistled.

'_Damn, that boy is fine. I wouldn't mind a piece of that cake.' _She laughed.

Clary whipped her head toward Isabelle, she didn't care if he hurt her but she had no idea how he treated girlfriends and that was one ship she didn't want Izzy to be on.

'_He has a girlfriend.' _She lied. Izzy looked disappointed but Clary didn't care. If she had to lie to keep Izzy safe she would.

Jonathan turned his head and saw Clary, making eye contact with her he started to walk towards her and her group of friends. Clary, seeing this, threw a hasty goodbye to the 3 of them and walked quickly to her brother. Grabbing his arm and leading him into the building. She turned her head and watched as Jace, Isabelle, and Alec walked into their own building. **(a/n okay I don't know if I explained this but their apartments are side by side, so Clarys room is directly across from Jaces. To give perspective, their windows are close enough that someone could climb to the other persons room. Which will happen later on in the book. Sorry as I was writing this I realized it probably confused people)**

Once they had got inside the building Clary let go of Jonathan, she flinched when she looked at him. She could almost feel the anger coming off him. a walked up a couple of flights of stairs to their apartment, when the door was shut and nothing had happened Clary relaxed. Bad move. Jonathan whirled around and grabbed her shoulders.

'_Who were they?' _he asked in a deadly calm voicethat Clary knew he only used when he was trying to repress how mad he was.

She gasped as his grip on her shoulders increased. _'They're just friends I met at school.'_

'_If they were just friends why didn't you introduce me?' _

'_T-they were busy….they had to get home.'_

Jonathan threw her to the ground, her arms catching her in an awkward half laying half sitting position. She looked up at Jonathan just as his hand came down to back hand her. He used so much force that her head snapped to the side, no doubt leaving a burning red imprint on her cheek. She gasped as pain shot through her face. Jonathan gripped her shoulders to pull her up in front of him. He smirked when he saw a bruise forming already on her cheek. He brought her face closer to his.

'_You know what makes you so pathetic Clary?'_

He looked at her waiting for her to respond to him, when she didn't he shook her ba0ck and forth. She shook her head.

'_It's because you don't fight back. You don't even try to fight for your pathetic life.' _With that he threw her back onto the ground, this time her side painfully connecting with the hard floor. It felt as if her hipbone had split in two. She lay there for a while with no energy to get up, she knew that Jonathan was wrong, and he was wrong to hit her but in the back of her mind she also knew that he was somewhat right. She fought back at first until she realized it just made it worse so she stopped. Was she giving up by not fighting back? Was she really as pathetic as Jonathan said? Yes she was. Eventually when she had heard snoring form jonathans room she picked herself up off the ground and went into her room. She didn't want to but she walked up to her vanity table, where a large mirror stood. She flinched when she saw her face. She had splatters of blue and black already forming across her right check. Thank god it wasn't close enough, or hard enough to give her a black eye but she definitely couldn't cover this bruise with makeup. Clary slowly lifted her finger tips to brush them against her cheek, wincing at the pain even the lightest touch caused. She was still looking at her cheek when she heard a rapping noise coming from her window. She whirled around to see Jace poking his head out of his window and knocking on hers. She slowly went over to her window and pulled it open.

'_You know, you don't seem all that busy. I thought you said- ' _he paused when he saw her face, his eyes taking in the bruise on her cheek. She quickly turned away.

'_Clary. What happened?' _

Clary laughed trying to hide her nervousness. Out of all the rooms why that one? Why did he have to pick the room right beside hers?

'_I fell on some water that someone spilt on the stairwell.' _Jace looked at her quizzically for a minute as if he was trying to figure out whether or not she was lying. She was of course but he didn't know that. He seemed to have dropped it because he said _'so seeing as you're not actually doing anything, do you want to go grab a bite?' _

Clary looked out her door to where her brother was asleep in his room and was about to say yes when she heard the front door open and slam shut. Her dad was home. She glanced again panicked at the door before turning back to Jace.

'_I'm sorry, I can't. Not tonight.'_

'_Well alright, your loss.' _He said before turning away from the window. But he looked back again.

'_See you later Red.' _

She smiled as she shut her window and watched him grab some money and leave. She really did want to go with him but there was no way she was getting around her father. This was proven to be true when her father came crashing through her door with a drunken look of anger on his face. She back into the wall, waiting for the pain to start.

Jace replayed Clarys face in his mind over and over again. He had gasped when he saw it, her right cheek was splattered with blue and black bruising and she looked quite startled. He had seen her leave earlier with her so it seemed brother. Know that that guy wasn't Clarys boyfriend for some reason made him feel better, almost giddy. But seeing Clary not even ten minutes later like she was had taken that feeling away. He knew that Clary didn't slip on water in the stairwell, she was lying. He was starting to piece things together, and he WAS going to figure out what was happening.

**So guys I promised a longer chapter and here it is! This is to make up for the 2 days I missed. Anyway read and review that comments are all awesome and give me more confidence to write more! Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CC or MI!**

**It may be a couple of days until I update again seeing as its Christmas eve and what not.**

For the next two weeks Clary was able to avoid any questions from Jace about her many cuts and bruises, she couldn't keep avoiding it forever. Most of the time Valentine or Jonathan would only hit her where people couldn't see but that wasn't always the case. She was going to school today with yet again another bruise on her cheek. It had become an unspoken deal that the lightwoods drove Clary to and from school every day which she really appreciated when she was too sore to walk far. For the most part everything was going okay, that is until she met Sebastian. She was walking to her locker one day with Isabelle when she heard someone wolf whistle. She turned her head to see a tall dark haired boy with eyes so dark they looked black looking her way. She looked at him that at Isabelle, before continuing to walk figuring he was looking at Isabelle. She kept walking down the hall when he strode up to her.

'_Hey, you single?'_

Clary looked up at him, slightly disgusted.She shook her head and kept walking.

Nothing could bring Clarys mood down that week, her father had had to go on a business trip and he decided to take Jonathan with him. Clary was home alone for a whole week, with no one to beat her or tell her she was useless. She plopped herself into a chair beside Isabelle during lunch. The one downside of her father being away was that she didn't have any food to eat, nor any money to use. There was still some granola bars in the cupboard so it wasn't that bad but Clary was still hungry. She looked around the table, watching as Alec and Jace laughed about something probably completely stupid. She snapped out of her daze when Isabelle snapped her fingers in her face.

'_Sorry, what?'_

'_I said that we're going to Pandemonium tonight, are you coming?'_

'_I don't know Iz.'_

'_Oh come on Clary, you never go out.'_

'_I don't have anything to wear to a club.' _

Isabelle smiled deviously.

'_That's okay, come to our apartment tonight, 5 o'clock.'_

'_Okay, when are we leaving?'_

'_Probably around 8.'_

'_8?' _Clary shuddered, how long did she need to give Clary something to wear? The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. As Clary got up she felt someone brush up beside her, she turned her head to look at Jace as he walked past her.

'_Good luck.' _He muttered.

When 5 o'clock rolled around Clary walked up the stairs to the lightwoods apartment. She knocked on the door, waiting for a minute until she heard movement behind it. The door swung open to reveal a tall, lanky, and possibly most sparkly person she's ever met.

Clary blinked, _'hi, I'm Clary.'_

The guy waved his hand, a wave a glitter falling to the floor. _'Hello darling, I'm Magnus Bane.'_

Alec came up behind him, putting his hand on Magnus's back.

'_Clary, this is my boyfriend.'_

'_Awesome.' _Alec seemed to relax a bit at Clarys response.

He pointed down the hallway. _'Izzy is the second last door to the right. Oh and have fun.' _

Clary walked down the hall to Isabelle's room, holding her breath before she knocked on the door.

3 hours later Clary and Isabelle walked out of her room leaving behind a cloud of makeup. Clary was trying in vain to pull down the short dress that Izzy had shoved her into. It was a black strapless dress that barely past midthigh and didn't leave much to the imagination. Clary had to admit though, it fit what little curves she had perfectly and Izzy had done a stellar job on her makeup. Clarys eyes now popped bright green and her lips pouted with a dark cherry red lipstick. She looked amazing, she didn't look like herself. She teetered over to Isabelle on the 6 inch heels that Isabelle put on her.

'_Ready to go?' _Isabelle herself looked amazing with a short red dress on and dramatic makeup highlighting her eyes.

Clary nodded, they linked their arms and walked down the hall to where the guys were waiting for them in the living room. Clarys breath hitched when she saw Jace leaning against the couch. He looked like a bad ass angel in his dark wash jeans, a black button up dress shirt. She blushed when she looked up and saw him smirking at her.

Jace leant against the couch waiting for Isabelle and Clary to finish getting ready. What took girls so long? His question was answered when he saw Clary and Isabelle walking down the hallway. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Clary, she looked amazing in her short black dress, her hair flowed down her back in soft curls and her makeup made her green eyes impossibly greener. Jace almost blushed. He quickly covered that with a smirk when he saw Clary looking at him too. They all shuffled downstairs and into a taxi. Alec sitting in the front seat and Clary sandwiched in between Jace and Izzy. Jace taped his fingers on his knee trying to ignore the sparks that he felt every time his leg brushed against Clarys. It was driving him insane. When the taxi pulled up to the curb outside of pandemonium he practically jumped out of the taxi.

Soon they were all heading into the crowded club. Magnus and Alec got lost in the crowd as they headed to the dance floor leaving Isabelle, Jace, and Clary to go to the bar. Isabelle didn't make it to the bar before disappearing after a hot guy, leaving Clary looking slightly disgruntled.

Clary and Jace sat down at the bar after ordering their drinks. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Isabelle appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her, dragging her to the dance floor. Jace smirked as he watched the guys around Clary and Isabelle drool as they danced together. He clenched his fist as someone pulled Clary towards them and started grinding her. He turned his back to the dance floor, ordering another drink. He didn't know how long he sat on the bar stool, probably not long before a girl with barley any clothes walked up to him. She ran her hand over his arm.

'_Hey there handsome.' _She smiled flipping her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder. Shoving her chest out as she did so.

Jace winked at her, wrapping an arm around her waist. _'Hey there gorgeous.' _

'_come on, dance with me.' _She pouted as she pulled him towards the dance floor. He looked at the girl who seemed to be already grinding him, back to Clary who had her back to him dancing with the guy. Isabelle, as usual, was nowhere in sight. He shrugged and joined the girl on the dance floor. He danced with her for a while before he saw a flash of red bobbing in the crowd. He recognized it immediately as Clarys fiery hair. He watched as the guy lead her into a room marked 'employees only' he growled and clenched his fists. Why would Clary do something so stupid? Granted he was about to suggest to this girl, who he had yet to figure out her name, that they do the same thing but he didn't peg Clary as someone who hooked up with random people. He tried to ignore the anger boiling in his stomach when Isabelle ran up to him, a wild look in her eyes. She grabbed his arm.

'_Jace, have you seen Clary?'_

'_Yeah.' _He said not wanting to be helpful.

'_Was she with a guy? It's the same jerk that was checking her out today at school. Sebastian. He's a total creep and wouldn't leave Clary alone when we were dancing. I turned away form a minute then they were gone.'_

When Jace didn't say anything she shook his arm.

'_Jace, he was drunk and wouldn't stop trying to grab her, what if something bad happened?' _Now Jace was worried. He left Isabelle standing in the middle of the dance floor and ran as fast as he could towards the employees room. He opened the door.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with work and school work then it was Christmas and I got sick, still am sick but figured that while I'm lying in bed dying I could be writing another chapter so here you go.**

Clary was pulled from the bar over to the dance floor by Isabelle. She shrugged and started dancing. She was enjoying herself when she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their hands around her waist and started grinding her. She tried to turn around to see who it was but the persons hand tightened on her waist so she couldn't move. She was becoming uncomfortable especially when she felt his boner rubbing on her back through his jeans. She whipped around and looked into the drunken eyes of Sebastian Verlac. He grabbed her arms, wrapping them around his neck before placing his hands on her waist. She ripped her hands off his neck, pushing against his chest to get him off her. He grabbed her hips tighter, Clary flinched as he gripped the bruise on her hip that wasn't healed yet.

'_Sebastian get off me!' _

'_Oh Clary baby, you smell so good.' _He nuzzled his face into her neck. Clary strained her neck to the side, trying to escape.

'_Sebastian please.' _ Where was Isabelle? She was right behind her a minute ago.

'_You're right, let's go someone more private.' _Sebastian gripped Clarys arm, dragging her to a room marked 'employees only.' She glanced around looking, hoping that someone who notice her. She could barely see Jaces golden head standing by the bar. Sebastian dragged her into the room and slammed the door shut. The room was just a dingy , damp, ill light room with one wall covered in cheap metal shelves. He turned to look at her. His eyes bloodshot and his hair dishevelled. She backed away from him as he advanced on her.

'_Don't be like that baby.'_

Clary backed up until she felt her back hit the cold concrete wall. she looked around frightened until Sebastian was right in front of her. He looked down at her with slightly unfocused eyes. He lifted a finger to brush stray hairs away from her face. She smacked his hand away from her. She wasn't going to be pushed around at home and now by some drunken loser. She roughly pushed him away from her and walked towards the door as he stumbled to catch himself. She was almost at the door when she was spun around and collided with a hard chest. Sebastian looked down at her with blazing eyes. He grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the shelves. She cried out when the meal dug into her back, rolled of toilet paper fell to the ground as he pushed her into the shelves again. She pushed against him trying to ease his grip on her shoulders. He brought her back over to the wall as he started to kiss her roughly on the neck. Clary pushed his shoulders. He grabbed her wrists in one of his giant hands pinning them above her head. His other hand roamed over her body slowly, savoring the feel. He kissed her on the lips, smiling as she struggled underneath him. He seemed to enjoy the fact that Clary was desperate t get away. Tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks as Sebastian once again gripped her bruised hip bone. She struggled against him as she realized that sooner or later kissing wasn't going to be enough for him. She gave a yelp as he bite her neck.

'_Please, Sebastian stop. You're drunk.' _He gave a throaty growl pulling away from her slightly. Clary blinked as her head snapped sideways and pain blossomed on her cheek. She looked up shocked. Sebastian hit her. She was to shocked to do anything when Sebastian kissed her again, biting her lip roughly. She closed her eyes waiting for the worse to come when suddenly Sebastian was no longer on her. She opened her eyes. Sebastian was on the floor with someone looming over him. She felt her knees give and she collapsed to the floor. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold wall, suddenly feeling sick. Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone kneel down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked over her shoulder as her breathing picked up.

'_Clary, it's me. Don't be afraid.' _Clary looked into a pair of soft golden eyes. Jace. Clary relaxed.

'_Jesus Clary, your lip. Are you okay?' _she was confused as to what he was talking about but when she wiped her fingers across her mouth they came away stained red. Clary whimpered as tears again started to well up, clouding her vision.

'_Oh Clary.' _Jace whispered. He gathered her into his arms as she cried. They sat on the floor, Jace holding Clary and Clary ruining his shirt with her tears. Sebastian had long ago crawled out of the room after Jace had knocked him out. Jace scooped Clary up into his arms and walked out of the club. He hailed a taxi and got in with Clary still on his lap. He shot a quick text to Isabelle saying that he was going home and that he found Clary. She had remained silent the entire ride from the club. She got out of the taxi and headed towards her apartment when Jace grabbed her hand.

'_Clary, where are you going?'_

Clary wrinkled her eyebrows _'Home.' _

'_Clare, I'm not letting you go to an empty home after what just happened. Come on.' _Clary was too drained to even try to argue as he lead her towards his apartment. He walked her over to his couch where she plopped down. Jace went into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of water. Jace sat back down and looked at Clary who still had silent tears pouring down her face. He picked her up and placed her back on his lap. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck as he slowly rubbed circles in her back. She gasped when his hand connected with her back.

'_Clary what's wrong?'_

She shook her head, it was bad enough she couldn't stop crying, she didn't need to look any weaker.

'_Clary. let me see your back.' _Again she shook her head.

He gently turned her around and gasped. There was two parallel bruises running the length of her back, and even with her dress ending mid back he could tell that there was more under her dress. He gently ran a hand over her back, taking into notice how much her spine and shoulder blades stuck out. It looked like she could use a good meal. Or two. He placed her back on the couch and went to get a pair of his sweatpants and a tee shirt. He handed them to her.

'_Here. I don't know where Izzy keeps her clothes, and I figured that you wouldn't want to stay in that dress. It hardly looks comfortable.' _

Clary nodded and took the clothes, going into the bathroom. She put his oversized clothes on and walked back to the couch. Jace sat looking at the TV.

'_What are you doing?' _she asked.

'_Watching TV.' _ Clary looked at him for a minute. The TV wasn't on.

She sat beside him on the couch tucking her feet underneath her. Jace wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her so that she was laying against his chest.

'_You really scared me today Clary.' _

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_it's not your fault.' _He paused for a minute to kiss the top of her head. _'I'm going to kill Verlac when I see him at school.' _He looked down at Clary who was snuggling farther into his chest. Her eyes began to droop as she nodded off to sleep. Jace tightened his arm around her shoulder as he grabbed her hand with his other. They sat like that until eventually Jace felt his eyes begin to close as well. All he knew was that he was going to beat the shit out of Sebastian on Monday for what he did to Clary. He would protect her, no matter what.

**I know its not as long as the last chapter but I'm sick and can't think properly. I also had a hard time writing this, have slight writers block atm.** **Anyway R&R please! **

**thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haii **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MI or CC !**

_Clary ran away from her father as he advanced towards her. She turned to look behind her, falling to the ground as she turned. She flipped over onto her back to watch as her father stood in front of her. He raised his knife, its sliver blade reflecting the fear in Clarys eyes back to her. She screamed as he plunged his knife into her stomach. She screamed as the slowly pulled then knife out of her stomach, laughing as she cried and begged for him to stop. All the while her brother stood by watching, laughing. She cried as Valentine once again raised the knife, preparing to plunge again. She screamed, ripping her throat raw. _

Clary gasped as she woke up, sweat drenched her body. She looked around the dark room. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. Clary sat up, realizing she was that she was on a bed. She looked down, as something tightened against her stomach. She froze when she saw a tan muscular arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes drifted from the arm all the way up to the halo of golden hair. she relaxed, it was just Jace. However the question of how and why she was in his bed came to mind. She pushed that aside as her panic began to rise, a side effect if her dream. She gripped her stomach where a thin scar stretched across her stomach. She brought her knees to her chest, Jace's arm falling away from it. She tried to calm her breath as tears streamed down her face. This was a reoccurring dream for her but that didn't make it any better. She could feel the knife cutting into her like it was real. She was breathing heavily when Jace began to stir beside her. She quickly whipped her tears on her tee shirt. She sat quietly as he sat up. He looked at her.

'_What's wrong?' _

'_What? Nothing.' _Jace looked at her like he didn't believe her. She didn't believe herself.

'_Clary, what's wrong?'_

'_Nothing Jace. Well actually, how did I get in your bed?' _

Jace laughed. _'I finally seduced you into my bed with my charms.' _

Clary rolled her eyes but her stomach tightened slightly. Had she really slept with him?

He laughed again. _'No Clary, we just fell asleep on the couch and I brought you in here when I woke up.' _

'_Wait, what?' _she looked down at her clothes, realizing that she was wearing Jace's clothes. _'Why am I _in your clothes?'

She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. The events of earlier had come flooding back to her all at once. Jace looked at her sympathetically. He sat up and wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders. She looked over at him.

'_You saved me.'_

'_yeah.' _Jace muttered, he didn't look cocky about it at all.

'_Thank you Jace.' _

He just smiled. Clary yawned; she looked at the clock on the bedside table as her eyes began to droop. The clock read that it was only 3 o'clock in the morning. She yawned again. Jace pulled her down onto the bed. Her head rested against his shoulder as Jace too began to fall asleep. Clary listened to his breathing as it evened, eventually lulling Clary back to sleep.

**This is a really short chapter but I just had to write some more and then I got to tired to make a long chapter. It's a bit of a filler chapter anyway. **

**Thanks R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! 9****th**** chapter? I'm pretty sure **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything MI or CC.**

Jace scrunched his eyes in annoyance. No matter what why he tilted his head that blasted sun was streaming into his eyes. He opened his eyes and glared at the littlest crack that was allowing sunlight to pour through his window. He went to roll over when he realized he was pinned to the bed by a small body. He looked down at Clarys flaming red hair that was spread like a fan over his chest. She had one arm resting across his waist, and her cheek was resting on his chest. Jace had his own arm wrapped around Clarys tiny waist. Her shirt had ridden up during the middle of the night showing a sliver of her ivory back and the yellow green bruise on her hip that dipped behind his rolled up sweat pants. Jace frowned, looking down at the bruise. That wasn't a bruise that she got last night. It was big and ugly, discoloring her prefect pale skin. He gently put his hand over it. He could feel the faint heat emitting from it as if he put his hand over a candle. Clary jolted awake when his hand made contact with the bruise. She looked up at him startled as he quickly removed his hand.

'_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.' _

Clary looked at him with wide eyes. _'It's fine. It doesn't hurt.' _

Jace raised his eyebrows. _'Really?' _he said before gently poking the bruise.

Clary whimpered. Jace smirked _'that's what I thought.' _

There was a moment of silence. Jace was trying to think of a way to bring up where she got her bruise, and Clary was falling back to sleep. Jace nudged Clary as she nodded off again. This girl never woke up, it's a wonder she gets up for school every day. Good thing it was Saturday. He nudged her again.

'_Clary?' _

'_Hmm?'_

'_How- how did you get that bruise?' _

Jace felt Clary stiffed beside him so he knew she was lying when she shrugged and said _'I think I hit it off my kitchen island. Honestly Jace it happens a lot when you're a klutz like me.' _Or when you have an abusive father. She thought grimly. Jace didn't let on that he knew that she was lying. If she didn't want to tell him then fine, maybe she just didn't trust him enough. Or maybe she really was just a klutz. Clary looked down at her body still wrapped around Jaces'. She sat up and shifted to the other side of the bed. She looked around his room. She was surprised to find that it was very bare, monk like. There were no pictures or posters on his wall, nor any clothes on his floor. It didn't look like a bedroom a teenager would live in, let alone a teenage boy. Jace looked at Clary looking around her room and got very self-conscious. What did she think of his room? He got off the bed as his stomach startled to rumble. He walked towards the door pausing for a minute.

'_Do you want something to eat?' _

Clary nodded getting off the bed and walking towards him. After much debating Jace and Clary sat at the counter in the kitchen eating pancakes. Jace looked oddly at Clary as she put peanut butter on her stack of pancakes.

Clary noticed. _'What?' _

'_you're putting peanut butter on your pancakes?' _

'_have you ever tried it?'_

Jace paused. _'No.' _

'_Here.' _Clary handed Jaceher pancake. He looked at her doubtfully before biting it. She laughed as his eyes light up after a couple of bites.

'_This is awesome! You're a genius Clary!' _

She laughed as Jace got peanut butter on his nose from trying to shove the whole pancake in his mouth.

'_What?' _Jace asked. Clary shook her head instead reaching up to wipe her finger across his nose. She continued to laugh as she wiped her finger off on a napkin. She gasped when Jace scoped some peanut butter from his pancake and smeared it across her cheek, thankfully the one that didn't bare a bruise from the night before. Jace laughed and lifted his hand to her cheek. Resting his palm against her skin he gently swiped his finger across her cheekbone. He left his hand resting on her cheek as they looked into each other's eyes. Clarys breath hitched as Jace lowered his head to Clarys. She closed her eyes when Jace brushed his lips against hers. Her stomach dropped when his lips connected with her. A jolt went through their lips making them pull back slightly. Jace smiled and again captured her lips with his. He put his other hand on the back of Clarys head, trying to deepen the kiss. Clarys heart soared as butterflies filled her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck also trying to pull him closer to her. They broke the kiss when they heard a door slam and someone walk down the hall. Clary looked away from Jace blushing as Isabelle come into the kitchen. She didn't seem to notice the tension in the air upon her arrival.

She rushed over to Clary with wide eyes.

'_Clary, I'm so sorry about last night! I turned around for 1 minute then you were gone. I didn't know what to do so I ran for Jace. I'm so sorry all of this happened. God you didn't even want to go either!' _

Clary laughed. _'Iz, its fine. It's not your fault.' _When she saw that Isabelle didn't look convinced she grabbed her hand. _'Really.' _

Isabelle nodded and walked over to the fridge.

Clary looked at the clock on the oven. It was almost two in the afternoon now. Clary sighed and stood up.

'_It's getting late, I should probably get going.' _She looked down at her clothes, well Jaces clothes actually. She looked over at Jace who was staring at her with bright eyes.

'_Keep them, I'll get them later.' _He said before she could even ask her question. She nodded going into Isabelle's room to grab her apartment keys. She said a quick goodbye to Jace and Isabelle before heading for the door. She had just shut the front door to their apartment when it opened again, Jace walked out still in his pyjamas, which really consisted of a pair of low hanging sweatpants. Clary had been avoiding looking at his toned chest and wonderfully sculpted abs all day, now however she stared openly. She blushed and looked away when she saw him smirking at her. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

'_what are you doing tomorrow night?' _

Clary sputtered a minute before answering _'Nothing.' _

'_Good, then I'll pick you up at 7.'_

'_Jace lightwood, Are you asking me on a date?'_

'_Well I'm trying too.'_

'_Yes.'_

Jace furrowed his eyebrows. _'Yes what?'_

'_Yes I'll go on a date with you.' _

Jace smiled a smile that could have lit a city for a year. _'Brilliant, I'll see you tomorrow at 7 then.' _

Clary smiled and walked back to her apartment. Her head filled with thoughts of Jace.

**Thanks Guys **

**Read & Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Yayy. Has anyone seen Les Miserable yet? I've seen it twice and it was AMAZING! I love love love Eddie Redmayne! When he sings empty chairs at empty tables…. Oh man :') Heaven. Anyway here is the next chapter **

Clary sat on the sofa in her front room as she waited for Jace to come pick her up for their date. It was almost 7 and her palms were already sweating. She didn't even think she liked Jace, well she had always liked him as a friend but she never really thought about it going farther. It would explain why she always got butterflies around him or couldn't stop blushing when she talked to him though. Clary smiled and replayed their kiss in her mind over and over again. Jace lightwood was a great kisser, to say the least, she loved the way that he could drive her crazy with only one touch. Her stomach tingled as she remembered the feel of his hand against her cheek. She was wrapped in her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She stood and wiped her hands on her jeans, pausing at the mirror in the hallway for a minute to check her reflection. She had decided to wear dark skinny jeans and a form fitting green sweater that made eyes pop and her hair look like it was on fire. She had though opted to put it in a pony instead of leaving it down.

She turned from the mirror and opened the door. She blinked at Jace who was leaning casually against her doorframe in jeans and a black sweater that fit tight against his muscles. He smiled when he saw her.

'_You look beautiful Clary.' _ He put his hand up to her hair and pulled the hair tier out of her hair, letting her curls fall loose down her back. _'Beautiful.' _

She blushed looking down at her toes.

Jace stood to the side as she shut the door and quickly locked it before slipping her keys into her bag. Jace put his hand out, offering it to Clary to take. She blushed and bite her lips before taking it and heading down the hall. The cool autumn air hit them as they stepped out of the apartment building. Clary moved closer to Jace to avoid the chill of the October air. They walked for a few minutes in silence before Clary started to wonder where they were going.

'_So Jace, where are we going again?' _

Jace looked at her from the corner of his eye. _'Oh you know, here and there.' _

She smiled and shook her head, for the time being okay with not knowing where tonight was going to take her.

Jace looked over at Clary as they walked down the streets of New York. She looked beautiful in her green sweater that made her eyes impossibly greener and her hair, that was now blowing gracefully behind her, look like it was on fire. Jace tightened his grip on her hand slightly, basking in the warmth of her tiny palm pressed to his. He turned a corner entering the tourist district of New York City. Clary looked confused as to where they were going but he didn't want to ruin the surprise yet. He led her down another street until they came to 'Johns Pizzeria'. He had discovered this restaurant was overpriced and always busy and loud but they had the best pizza in all of New York. Most people who actually lived in New York stayed away from the tourist areas but Jace didn't mind adventuring to the tourist district. Many New Yorkers had never seen some of the attractions in New York, or they missed out on finding a really good restaurant (such as John's pizzeria) because they didn't venture into tourist traps. Jace shrugged to himself. He didn't mind the wait or the prices. As prices went this place wasn't that bad. He led Clary into the restaurant and gave his name to the host. Having called ahead the moment the restaurant opened and reserved a table they were seated right away, with many disgruntled looks from waiting crowds. They sat in a secluded part of the restaurant that was not a noisy as the rest of the place. Jace watched as Clary sat in her chair and pulled the napkin onto her lap.

She looked up at him. _'This place is awesome Jace.' _

She looked around with bright eyes at the traditional Italian setting. Jace laughed.

'_Have you ever been here?'_

Clary shook her head.

'_You know, you'd think after moving to New York you would do some of the tourist things.' _

Clary laughed, it set butterflies off in Jaces stomach. _'I moved back to New York, I've already done all the tourist things.' _

Jace raised an eyebrow. _'Then how come you've not been here before?' _

'_Have you ever been to the bagel shop on 45__th__ street?'_ Clary answered his question with a question.

Jace hesitated know fully where this conversation was going to go. _'No.' _

Clary gasped in pretend shock _'Jace, I'm shocked. I thought you did all of the tourist things.' _

Truth be told the bagel shop wasn't exactly a 'tourist thing' it was very well known by locals for serving the best bagels in New York but hey it was something she knew that he didn't.

'_You'll just have to take me to it one day then.' _Clary smiled at his words. She didn't have time to respond before the waiter came to take their order. They decided to split a pizza, half just cheese (for Clary) and half pepperoni (for Jace). They idly chatted until their food came. Jace watched Clary as she took a bite of her pizza. It was amazing, she couldn't believe that a pizza could taste so good.

Forty five minutes later they were again walking the streets of New York hand in hand. Clary had grumbled as Jace had insisted that he pay for dinner, 'after all I asked you out.' Clary was secretly relieved because she had barely any money with her. They walked through random streets, passing through the theater district just as a showing of 'The Phantom of the Opera' was ending. The street flooded with people, Clary gripped Jaces arm so they wouldn't get separated. Jace and Clary laughed as they quickly darted through the crowd into a less crowded street. They slowed to catch their breath before continuing to walk down the street. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the entrance to Central Park. The pair settled themselves under an old oak tree.

'_So Clary, why the sudden move to New York?' _he asked lightly. Clary shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to talk about her mother's untimely death.

'_I should be asking you the same question Mr. Lightwood. It does seem that you move in AFTER I did.' _

Jace laughed, _'touché. Alec, Isabelle, and I moved into the apartment so that we can go to school in the city.'_

'_What about your parents?'_

'_They have a house just outside of New York, we go to visit them and they come here but it was just easy then us having to make a commute every day.' _

'_Oh. That's cool.'_

Jace nodded resting his head against the trunk of the tree.

'_You never answered my question.'_

Clary looked down at the sleeve of her sweater as she picked at it.

'_I lived with my mum until a couple of months ago. Then I moved in with my dad and brother.'_

'_Why'd you leave your mom?'_

'_She died. She was in a car crash.'_

Jace looked down at her with sorrow and pity in his eyes. _'I'm sorry, I didn't know.' _

'_Of course you didn't know silly, I just told you.' _

Jace smiled and shook his head before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They sat under the tree watching the stars slowly begin to peak out in the night before getting up to walk home. They walked with Jaces arm wrapped around Clarys waist and her arm around his. They stood facing each other at the door of her apartment building. Jace picked her hand up, gently placing his lips against her knuckles.

'_Until tomorrow, M'lady.'_

Clary giggled as he put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up towards him. Their lips met in a short but passionate kiss before he pulled away and walked towards his building, only pausing until she was safety in her building and walking up the stairs.

Clary sighed contently as she walked to her apartment. She shoved her keys in the lock pausing confused when she realized that the door was already unlocked. Her eyes widened in fear as she put two and two together. They were not supposed to be home until Tuesday. She swallowed nosily when she walked into the apartment, where her father was waiting in the hall for her.

They got home early.

**OHHHH their back! What's gunna happen? You'll just have to wait and find out ;) **

**Read & Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Como estas?** **Este es el capítulo 11 de la historia!** **Estoy muy emocionado de que tanta gente está interesada en mi historia. de todos modos aquí está el siguiente capítulo :) **

Clary stood in the hallway hesitantly watching her father. Her palms began to sweat as they stood there and nothing happened. Valentine tilted his head looking at Clary.

'_Where were _you?'

Clary looked down at her feet. _'I was out with friends from school.' _She decided to leave out the part that it was one 'friend' from school. She doubted that if he knew she was on a date he would be too happy about it.

'_Did you have fun?' _

Clary blinked. Why was her father being so nice? It seemed too good to be true.

'_Ye_s.' Clary spoke hesitantly now.

'_Well, that's good.' _He nodded his head at her, a sign of dismissal. Clary quickly walked down the hall and let out a sigh of relief when she entered her room. She dropped her bag on her floor and sat on her bed to take off her shoes. She looked up as her father walked, more like stormed, into her room.

'_Are you really that stupid?' _he snarled.

It all made sense now, him being nice and asking how her day was. He wasn't being nice, he was furious. She should have noticed his body language. The more that they stood in the hall talking the more his rage built. She shrank back into her bed as he advanced into her room further.

'_How dare you go out when I'm not home, with a boy too! Oh yeah,' _he said as Clary gaped at him. _'I saw the two of you walk back here.'_

He was almost on top of her now. He grabbed her wrist pulling her off the bed. His large meaty hand wrapped around Clary's tiny wrist with crushing force. Her hand flew to her wrist trying to pry his hand off her. He slapped her with his other hand.

'_You little whore! I'm off at work with your brother and you go tramping around town like a whore with some guy!' _spit flew from his mouth as he yelled at her. His face was red and his eyes bright with anger. He pulled her closer to him and gripped her throat with his other hand, his fingers closing around her windpipe. Clary choked. Her eyes started to water with the lack of oxygen. Black spots were beginning to dance in front of her vision when Valentine threw her on the ground. She flipped onto her side and clutched her throat gasping in huge mouthfuls of air. She was so focused on getting the air she was too long denied that she barely felt the first kick. But she sure as hell felt the second, and third, and fourth, and all the ones until she couldn't count anymore. Clary curled in on herself trying to block her father's kicks. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the ground. She screamed in pain blindly throwing her hands behind her head to grab at Valentines hands. He yanked her close to him and pulled her head back.

'_You deserve this.' _he whispered. He threw her on the ground before whirling around and slamming her door as he left. Clary lay on the ground because getting off the floor seemed like too much of a task at the moment so she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling as she tried to calm herself. A flash of gold crossed her peripheral vision. Her stomach clenched as she turned her head to look out her window knowing already what she was going to see. Jace looked through his window at her with a look of horror written clearly across her face letting her know everything she needed to. He had seen the whole thing, or at least enough to know what was happening. Clary couldn't stand the look of pity on his face when he locked eyes with her. She clenched her teeth and pulled herself off the ground walking over to her window and pulling her blind across the plane, shutting Jace out. She could still see his outline shadowed against the window; he stood there for a couple of minutes before his shadow retreated from the window. She closed her eyes as hot tears dripped down her cheeks. She lay on her bed staring at her ceiling.

Jace knew, he saw everything and now he knows how pathetic she was. He was probably disgusted with her, how could he every like someone who couldn't even protect herself against her father. She lay on her bed for a while before getting up and walking to the bathroom to shower. She stripped out of her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her collar bones and hip bones stuck out pulled taunt against her skin. The fading or new bruises and scars that peppered her skin made her look down in shame. She couldn't bear to look at herself looking so tiny and pathetic. She hopped in the shower and blasted the hot water. She took her time lathering her body with soap and shampooing her hair. The bathroom filled with the scent of her apple shampoo as she rinsed her hair. 10 minutes later she begrudgingly got out of the shower, quickly changed and went back into her room. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, letting all the emotions from the day crash over her.

Jace stood in front of his window too shocked to move. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. It flashed in his mind like snaps of a picture. Clary in her father's grip, Clary on the floor, her father kicking her, Clary being pulled off the floor by her hair, then falling back on the ground, and finally Clary seeing him and closing the blind on him. He stood by the window for a couple of minutes just to see if maybe Clary would open her window when she didn't he went and sat on her bed. Jace looked at his hands. He finally found out her secret, but now he was doubting if he really wanted to know it or not.

**Jace are you being an asshole? Uh oh! Lets see what happens**

**R&R**

**Thanks **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CC or MI, these are so stupidly annoying obviously I don't own anything of these books or have her skill otherwise I would be writing real books :P **

Jace lay on his bed staring out his window to the closed on beside his. He had been laying on his bed staring at the window since Clary shut it. The simple beige blind was thin, thin enough that he could vaguely see Clarys outline sitting on her bed, but right now it felt like it was a stone cold wall.

Clary sat on her bed looking at her window. Her beige blind was thin enough that she could see the outline of Jaces window but right now the closed blind felt like a cold hard wall. The wall that she was slowly starting to build between herself and Jace.

Jace fell into an uneasy sleep that night and was all too annoyed when his alarm went off for school the next day. He lay on the bed for a couple of minutes before dragging himself down the hall to hop in the shower. It was a task to get Izzy outside in time to get to school but she eventually walked down to the car. Clary was walking out of her apartment building at the same time and walked hesitantly over to their car. She looked as if she didn't want to get a drive today and Jace was pretty sure he knew why. She was avoiding his gaze the entire ride to school. She kept her head down and stared out the window shrugging off Alec and Izzy's inquiry about her bruised cheek, saying that she fell. They didn't seem to think anything of it but Jace clenched his fists and shot her a look. Clary basically jumped out of the car before they even pulled into a parking spot at school. Jace grabbed his bag and went to his locker, he watched Clary wave Isabelle off to her first class and continue to rummage through her locker. Jace grabbed his textbook from his locker and shut it walking purposefully towards her. He stood in front of her while she made a deliberate attempt to ignore him.

'_Clary.'_

'_Oh, hey Jace. What's up?' _she pretended to be surprised that he was talking to her.

He narrowed his eyes. _'Don't give me that Clary. We need to talk.' _

She tensed a bit but kept up her playfully dumb act. _'Last I checked this is talking Jace.' _

He waited for her to finish grabbing her books before shutting her locker and pulling her into an empty hallway. She flinched when he grabbed her and he loosened his hold. They stood there for a minute. Jace hoped that Clary would initiate the conversation and open up to him but no dice.

'_Clary I saw what happened last night. And I know you know that I did.' _

Clary didn't say anything just looked at the ground.

'_Clary please! This is serious, what happened?'_

Clary looked up at him with her jaw set. _'Well apparently you saw so why don't you tell me.'_

'_Clary don't make me say it. Just please tell me, how long has this been going on?' _he reached to grab her hand but she stepped back.

'_Don't make you say what?! You have no idea what you're talking about Jace!' _

Jace stepped forward, mad that she wouldn't talk to him, didn't trust him. He grabbed her shoulders.

'_Clary, your dad hits you!' _he shook her shoulders a bit, trying to get her to trust him. Jace realized a moment to late how his actions would come across to Clary. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, waiting for Jace to hit her. Jace dropped his hands off her shoulders like they burnt him. He slowly backed up to not scare her anymore.

'_Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.' _Clary opened her eyes and looked at Jace with fear in her eyes. His heart clenched for the poor girl in front of him who was so used to being hit that she assumed the worst from everyone. What type of life was she living through?

'_Just leave it alone Jace. Please.' _Jace didn't say anything, he just looked at her. The bell rang and still they just stood there looking at each other until she turned and walked down the hall. Jace stood for a moment longer before following after her. Clary may think that he would leave it alone but he was going to help her whatever way possible. Because as much as Jace didn't want to admit it, he was falling in love with Clary Fray.

**Short chapter but I have school tomorrow and I just wanted to give you guys something to suck on until I can write more. I'm loving all the reviews, you're all so awesome! **

**R&R**

**Thanks **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been so long I have so many end of term projects to do and exams to study for that I barely have time to sleep! Anyway I think I'll probably be updating like once a week now, probably weekends. Sorry about that but school comes first. Unfortunately. **

Clary sat the rest of the day with her head down and avoided conversation with anyone. Isabelle and Alec seemed to get that she needed some space because they had stopped trying to engage her in conversation by the time 3rd period rolled around. Jace was not talking to her but for a different reason completely; he was still staring at her like she had sprouted a watermelon out of her forehead though. At the end of the day she spent as long as she could at her locker hoping that the lightwoods would just leave without her but they stopped by her locker and waited for her.

'_You guys go ahead, I have some running around to do.' _Truthfully she didn't want to ride with them; she didn't think she could stand another minute in the same room as Jace. She knew that if he asked again she would probably cave and tell him everything that happened since her mom died and she couldn't do that. She didn't want him to think that she was pathetic. She watched as they walked away, her heart dropping a bit with every step Jace took away from her.

Why you care so much Clary? She shook her head chastising herself. Caring only leads to hurting, Clary knew that all too well. She kept her head down as she walked home and avoided Jace and the rest of the Lightwoods. That's how it went for another 2 weeks; she kept up polite but distant conversations with Isabelle and Alec and even Jace, although most conversations he tried to turn around on her. She knew that he wanted to figure out what was happening but she couldn't let him know. She didn't want him to think that she was to weak and pathetic, like she already did. If she avoided him she could avoid the issue at hand. But avoiding it didn't mean it would go away. Her father's beatings had not gone away but actually got worse, he became increasingly violent towards her sometimes for no reason at all. Most of the time she was able to hide the cuts and bruises but occasionally her father marked her on places she couldn't hide.

Jace was becoming increasingly annoyed with Clary because she kept avoiding him. He knew that she was voiding her because he was right about what was happening but he could help her and she wouldn't let him! It was driving him up the wall crazy. He couldn't understand why someone would want to harm the beautiful, kind, and caring person he saw every day. Unfortunately that person was going away. Clary was no longer the kind and shy person he had met when he moved, now she was cold, distant, and close off. Jace knew that it was because of what her father was doing to her and he knew it wasn't her fault but it broke her heart to see her being reduced to that. Jace had an overwhelming urge to protect her as much as humanly possible and he didn't know why. But deep down, as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was because he was in love with Clary. It was hard to know her and not love her. She was everything good in the world wrapped into one, even after everything she was going through she could still be so loving and trusting.

Jace sighed as he walked outside after school. He had told Izzy and Alec that he wanted to walk home; truthfully he was hoping to catch a glimpse of Clary walking home as well. He pulled his bag over his shoulder, slowly and purposefully walking towards his apartment block. His shoulders slumped the closer he got to the apartment with no sign of the red head. He was fishing his keys out of his pocket as he neared his apartment when heard a door slamming shut. He looked up as Clary ran past him, tears visibly streaming down her face. He turned around.

'_Clary! Wait!' _he ran towards Clary without even thinking. He caught up to her when she rounded a corner and collapsed to the ground with her head between her knees. He carefully knelt down beside her .

'_Clary, what's wrong?'_

She didn't answer instead just shook her head, avoiding looking at him.

'_Clary please, talk to me!' _Jace waited for her to respond but again she just shook her head. He was annoyed.

'_Jesus Clary! For once in your life can you just trust me? Tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you won't let me!' _Clary lifted her head and looked at Jace. Blood trickled down her face from a small cut under her right eye. He held back his gasp so he wouldn't scare her.

'_Please Clary, talk to me.' _He whispered.

'_I can't do it anymore Jace.' _

'_Do what?' _

She shook her head again as more tears fell from her eyes. _'Everything.'_

Jace didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he could say anything to make it better. So he sat beside Clary and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting her cry into his shoulder. They sat together in silence for a couple of minutes before Clary pulled away and looked at him.

'_I think I'm ready.'_

Jace wrinkled his eyebrows confused.

'_For what?'_

'_To tell you.'_

**Read & Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey so I've been told I should probably write a kind of warning for the more violent scenes, so I just added a header note into the summary at the beginning of the story. Thanks to Tumarishima for letting me know **** here is chapter 14!**

Clary looked at Jace as she drew a shaky breath. She tucked her knees into her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. She looked up at Jace again who was looking sincerely into her eyes. She sighed.

'_It began in the summer.' _

Jace watched Clary intently as she recounted her story. He tried not to gasp when Clary had told him her horrifying story. Her father beat her for no reason and her brother wasn't that far off either. How could she live like that? Jace had had his suspicions about the whole thing but hearing her say it out loud drove a dagger through his heart and made his stomach clench in rage. Clary had been living in constant fear of being beaten for the past almost year, and worse yet she was being beaten for the past year. During her talk he had shifted to sit beside her against the side of the building, he unconsciously wrapped one arm around her shoulder and used the other to grab her hand as tears started to slide down her cheeks. She gladly gripped his hand back and tried to calm her breathing. They sat in silence for a while both trying to comprehend what had just happened. Clary finally broke the silence.

'_I don't know what to do Jace.' _she whispered in a broken voice. Clary felt deep down she had truly reached rock bottom. She didn't know how she was going to get out of the hole she was buried in.

Jace tightened his arms around her. _'Clary whatever you do, I'll be there to help you. I'll do whatever I can so that you don't hurt anymore.' _

Clary looked up at Jace and slowly nodded. Maybe Jace was the ladder for Clary to get out of the hole. Jace stood up and offered his hand to Clary. She looked at him hesitantly before gripping his hand and standing up. They started walking down the street hand in hand. Clary had no idea where they were going but she trusted Jace to not lead her somewhere unsafe. They walked for a while in silence before rounding a corner that looked very familiar to Clary. They stopped outside the doors of Taki's for a minute, after going in and ordering two coffee's Clary and Jace sat on one of the cheap plastic booths.

'_Clary I think you should go to the police.' _Clary looked down at her hands. She wrung her hands while she waited for her coffee. She shook her head. Jace grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'_Clary, you have to go to the police. You can't live like this it's not right.'_

Clary just shook her head again. Jace looked at her, pity filling his eyes. He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes widened in fear in the thought of going to the police. She was so afraid of her father that she was too scared to even try to help herself. Jace furrowed his eyebrows as she continued to look down at their now intertwined hands.

'_I can't. Jace if he found out that I was even talking to the cops he would kill me.' _

'_Clary please, at least think about it?' _she nodded her head, although Jace doubted that she would put a lot of thought into it. After a slightly uncomfortable drink at Taki's Clary was back in her apartment, she sat on her bed with her blinds drawn. Although Clary and Jace were talking again she still wasn't ready to open her window again. She lay down on the bed and looked at her ceiling. Her talk with Jace had left her more confused than ever. She was relieved that she had finally told someone. But at the same time she was terrified that someone knew her dark, ugly secret. She felt exposed and naked, like the world could see all her scars. There was a small feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Hope. She now had hope that maybe it was possible that Jace would be able to help her, maybe now that someone knows she would be able to go to the police or stand up for herself. She smiled to herself. For the first time in a long time she felt hope. She reached up to her window and slowly opened the curtains.

She curled onto her side as her eyes began to droop with sleep. She slept peacefully until she was roused awake. She lay with her eyes closed not know why she woke up. She had the uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. Maybe it was Jace? She opened her eyes and looked out her window, to the empty window beside her. So it wasn't Jace. She turned her head to her door where Jonathan was standing. She sat up on her bed as he walked into her room. She stood up and folded her arms in front of her chest. She wasn't going to take his shit. Not tonight.

'_What do you want Jonathan?' _

He laughed. _'Oh Clary, silly little Clary, you should know by now. I want you.' _He stepped in front of her and ran his finger down her arm. _'I've thought about it. And I don't care that we're related.' _He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. She pushed against his chest and tried to free her arms form underneath him. She managed to get one arm out from under his and didn't hesitate to punch him in the jaw. His head snapped back and she kneed him in the groin. Clary turned and ran on her heels out of her room. She was almost at the door when she was roughly yanked back by her hair. He dragged her back to her room and threw her on the bed. He jumped on top of her and straddled her hips. She squirmed underneath him as he pinned her hands above her head. She uselessly flailed her legs under him. She craned her neck to the side when he brought his lips to her face, he began to trail a line of sloppy kisses down her neck. He roughly grabbed her cheeks and turned her face towards him planting a long hard kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in horror as his tongue tried to sneak into her mouth, she allowed her mouth to be open just slightly before biting down hard on the soft flesh that was his tongue. Clary wrinkled her nose as the copper taste of blood filled her mouth. Jonathan pulled away from her and swiftly backhanded her across the face. She whimpered as he gripped her throat in his hands, clawing at them as suffocation began to set in. she coughed and stuttered as her air was cut off, her body screamed in protest demanding to get the oxygen it sorely needed. She struggled vainly under him as black dots began to swim in front of her vision. Just as the black dots were beginning to take over her whole vision the pressure was released from her lungs and she sucked in the sweet oxygen her body craved. She twisted onto her side to allow more air into her lungs, when Jonathan got off her. She turned her head still gasping from breath and looked at Jonathan. He was standing beside her bed looking down at her with a look of hate.

'_You're pathetic.' _

Clary drew in a shaky breath. _'No I'm not.' _

He looked down at her, his eyes hardening.

'_Don't talk back to me.' _ He punched her in the stomach to make his point. Clary was momentarily winded and couldn't respond as he left the room. She listened to his heavy footsteps walking down the hall and the slam of the front door before she tried to move. She rolled onto her side and placed a hand on the window. She pulled herself into a sitting position and opened the window. She had to pause for a minute to catch her breath before sticking her hand out the window and knocking on Jace's window. She rested her head back against her own window frame as she knocked on his window again, praying that he would be there. Clary was just about to lay back down when Jace popped into the window frame. He looked at Clary confused as he opened his window.

'_Clary? What's wrong? What happened?!' _His eyes widened in shock as he took in her appearance. She knew that her cheek was red and she could feel the bruises that were beginning to form on her neck. She rolled her head to the side to look at him.

'_Can I come in?' _

Jace didn't know what to say so he just nodded and helped her as she struggled to get across the small gap between their apartments. Luckily the gap between the two windowsills was no more than a foot wide. She got caught awkwardly on his window and would have fallen if Jace had not caught her. He lifted her into his arms and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down on his bed and pulled a blanket over her. She had quickly fallen asleep in his arms and was now resting peacefully wrapped in his blanket. Jace went around to the other side of the bed and sat down. He looked over at the girl asleep on his bed beside him, the girl that Jace was desperately in love with.

**Sorry it took so long guys! Hope you enjoyed! Read&Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Yahh awesome! Hopefully I will be able to get this chapter done for you guys before my exams completely overwhelm me :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CC or MI **

Clary woke up on a soft, warm bed. Where was she? How did she get here? It was definitely not her own bed, which was not as soft and not nearly as warm as this. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head wincing as a sharp pain pulsated through her body. The memories of last night came flooding back to her as if someone had opened floodgates. Her brother beating her, her climbing over to Jace, then she must have passed out because the next thing she remembered was waking up in his bed not two minutes ago. She down at her body that was currently covered in a thick blanket, she knew fully well that once she pulled the blanket away she would see her skin riddled with bruises. Clary shook her head and turned her head and she felt the bed shift beside her. She was met with the sight of a sleeping Jace. She smiled slightly as she watched him peacefully sleeping beside her. A stray piece of hair had fallen into his eyes Clary carefully lifted her hand and swept the hair out of his eyes, leaving her hand resting on his cheek for a moment. She smiled again as Jace smiled slightly in his sleep. She closed her eyes for a minute to soak in the feel of his skin underneath her hand. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a rough yet somehow soft hand reach overtop of hers. Her eyes met the golden irises of Jace as they stared at each other. Her breath hitched as Jace took his hand from on top of hers and cupped her own cheek. He tilted her head up slightly and brought his own face closer to hers. Clary slowly closed her eyes, momentarily surrounded by darkness before Jace's lips met hers and the darkness was filled with exploding light. Jace's lips were tender and gentle against hers, not trying to push her farther than she was comfortable with. Clary wanted nothing of that, she pushed back against his lips and moved her hand from his cheek to curl it into his hair, something she had wanted to do for quite some time. Jace cupped the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. He gently ran his tongue across Clarys lower lip, asking her for permission. She willingly obliged opening her mouth slightly, reeling in the feeling of his tongue probing her mouth. She smiled against his lips as they broke their kiss, both needing some air.

Clary blushed and looked down at their bodies that were now pressed tightly together.

'_Good morning.' _Jace whispered softly against her forehead.

Clary smiled up at him. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

'_I've been waiting to do that for a long time.' _

There was a moment of silence when Jace and Clary were both just thinking of what had just happened until Jace said,

'_Clary, what happened last night?'_

**I know its not long at all, you don't need to tell me :P I just wanted to give you guys something because I probably wont update this weekend because my exams start on Monday, well Friday really but I don't have a first period exam. As always Read& Review! **

**Thanks **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys so I just finished my final exam for first semester and I can finally get back to writing! Sorry I didn't update for 2 weeks instead of one but studying kind of comes first :s anyway I hope that this is a good enough chapter for you guys. Oh I just wanted to say that I'm blown away by all the reviews! I think we're are at 137 reviews, 57 followers, and 108 favourites! That's insane! Anyway here you go.**

_There was a moment of silence when Jace and Clary were both just thinking of what had just happened until Jace said, _

'_Clary, what happened last night?'_

Clary looked at Jace. She didn't hesitate this time to tell him everything that happened once she had left him. She didn't have to make up excuses anymore, not with him. She told him everything that had happened since she left him after Taki's. She looked down in shame as she told him about Jonathan forcing himself on her. Clary put her hands over Jace's clenched one trying to ease his tension. He looked up at her and his eyes softened, his body slightly drained of tension.

He put her face in his hands and looked at her. _'Clary, you have to go to the police. About both of them.'_

Clary looked down and sighed. She knew that he was right but what would happen when she went home? They would no doubt find out about it and then where would she be? Jace noticed her sigh.

'_Clary, what are you so worried about? What's scaring you?' _ Clary shook her head and scrunched her eyebrows together.

'_What am I supposed to do when they find out? They'll kill me Jace. I wouldn't be able to stop them, and I can't leave. I have nowhere to go.'_

She whispered. She sat up and clasped her hands together in her lap. She shook her head again.

'_What if the police don't do anything? Then it will only get worse, and I don't think I can deal with that Jace.' _

'_Then stay here.' _Jace said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Clary looked up at him. _'What?' _

'_You can stay here. No Clary listen, we can go to the police then you can stay here until everything is sorted out. All we have to do is get some clothes from your room.' _

Clary shook her head but Jace could see the resistance in her eyes slowly leaving.

'_Are you sure you'd be okay with that? What about Isabelle and Alec? They'll want to know why I'm staying here, especially if it's only a house away from mine.' _

Jace took her hands in his warm ones.

'_Then we'll tell them the truth. Together.'_

Clary looked into his eyes trying to see if there was any doubt in his eyes. All she could see was trust and genuine care. She smiled and nodded her head. _'okay.' _She whispered.

Jace let Clary use the bathroom first and brought her an extra toothbrush to use. He sat on his bed while he waited for her. He was determined to make sure that no harm every came to this poor girl ever again. Jace looked down at his hands; he realized that they were balled in fists and shaking again. Clary walked out of the bathroom. She seemed a bit happier now that she had taken a shower and clean herself up. Jace held her hand for a minute before walking into the bathroom. Apparently he had taken longer than her thought because when he came out of the bathroom Clary had a small duffel bag on the bed with her. Jace looked at her quizzically.

'_I went home to get some clothes while you were in the shower.'_

Jace's eyes widened _'You went home by yourself?'_

'_Don't worry Jace; I just went through the window into my room. No one was home anyway.' _

Jace calmed down a bit and took the bag from her and placed it on the floor. He sat on the bed and pulled Clary into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her lightly as to not hurt any of her bruises. They sat like that for a couple of moments before Jace broke the silence.

'_We should go now.' _

Clary looked and Jace and hesitated before nodding and getting up. They walked together to Alec's car, Alec was at Magnus's so he said Jace could borrow it.

Clary and Jace sat quietly in the police station as they waited to talk to the chief of police. Clary was wringing her hands in her lap and looked like she was about to vomit. Jace grabbed her hand and held it reassuringly. She looked at him and was about to say something when a police officer came up to then and told them to follow him. He lead them into the back of the police station and knocked on a heavy wood door that read _'Chief of Police: Tom Robins' _he opened the door and gestured for them to go in.

A couple of hours later Clary and Jace emerged from the police station. Jace sighed tiredly. He looked at Clary who held an emotionless face the hold talk with Mr. Robins. Jace knew that she was just trying to mask the pain she had been put through, she didn't want to feel weak anymore but it worried Jace. Clary shouldn't be holding something like that in.

Jace stopped Clary before she got into the car. _'Clary, are you okay?'_

'_I'm fine Jace. Actually I'm terrified; I'm terrified of what's going to happen when they find out that I'm pressing charges against them. But I'm also relieved that I can finally be done with them, that I will be able to finally live my own life.'_

Jace looked down at Clary and smiled at the almost peaceful expression on her face. She hadn't thought that anyone would believe her or that she would have enough evidence. However when she told Officer Robins her story and ashamedly showed him some of her bruises and cuts he believed her. It helped that Jace had almost told him about how he witnessed both Valentine and Jonathan beating her. Clary could tell that Officer Robins was a father by the way that he reacted to her story, he immediately went right to the paper work to file multiple charges against both Valentine and Jonathan. Jace and Clary left with the promise that everything would be over soon.

**Here you guys go! So keep up the reading & reviews please **** I hope everyone likes this chapter. Thanks **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this chapter is such a late update, I've been so busy with trying to get into a normal routine with my new semester. Anyway I hope you guys are still interested in it :s oh yeah and I've started a new story as well. Go to my profile and check it out let me know what you think **

Clary and Jace went back to his apartment after their meeting with the police. Clary was hesitant to stay in the apartment that was right beside her own so they only came back so Jace could grab some clothes. He had booked a room for the two of them at a hotel near the police station so that they would be able to keep up with the charges that Clary was pressing. The hotel that they were staying at was a fairly clean and modern hotel. The room was painted a pale grey with black and red accents. Clary sat in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed.

Jace could tell that she was a nervous wreck; every time that he looked at her she was wringing her hands nervously in her lap. Jace tried his best to comfort her when they reached the hotel.

'_Clary aren't you happy? I mean everything is finally clearing up. You don't have to be afraid anymore.' _He crossed the room and sat on the bed with her, pulling her into his lap, resting his chin in her head and wrapping his arms around her waist. Clary grabbed one of his hands and twisted her fingers through his.

'_I am happy, I just, just afraid of what is going to happen when they find out.' _

'_Clary,' _Jace turned her around so that her legs straddled his waist and took her face in his hands, _'hun I promise nothing will happen to you. I promise.' _

'_I'm not going to let anything happen to you.' _He said again. Clary nodded and looked at him slowly bringing her hand up to trace the outline of his eyebrows before travelling down to his lips. She smiled at him as he looked down at her own lips. She tilted her lips up to his and slightly brushed her lips against his, teasing him.

'_Tease.' _ He growled before crushing his lips against hers. She gasped as he pulled her farther into his lap and tangled a hand in her hair. She tilted her head to the side as Jace peppered her throat and neck with kisses.

_Your pathetic Clary, how could anyone ever like you?_

Jonathans words rang through her head as Jace continued to kiss her. He was right. She is pathetic, how could Jace ever love her? She pulled away from him slightly and looked down hoping that he wouldn't notice that she had. He did.

'_What's wrong Clary?' _He seemed to be asking that a lot.

She shook her head not wanting to voice her fears. She moved off his lap and sat on the bed.

'_Clary, come on what's wrong?' _

She looked at the wall. _'Why do you like me Jace?' _she whispered

'_What do you mean Clary?'_

'_Jace, I'm pathetic. I can't even stand up to my own father. Why would anyone want to be with me?'_

Jace looked at her incredulously, _'Clary what are you talking about? You're the strongest person I know.'_

'_You stood up to your father by going to the police. You're brilliant Clary, even with everything you went through you still think about other people before yourself and you can always make someone smile.'_

Clary just looked at him astonished. Jace was showing her his sensitive side that she never thought he would do.

'_That Clary, is why I love you. And I do. I love you.' _He smiled looking into her eyes. Jace knew it was true, he loved Clary with all his heart.

Clary looked at Jace with wonderment in her eyes. He loved her, Jace loved her. Someone really loved her, looking into Jace's eyes she knew that there was no hint of a lie in them.

She smiled, _'I love you too.'_

His face broke into a smile that could have lit up all of New York. He brought his lips down to hers again. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's. Clary stifled a yawn. Jace laughed.

'_I think it's time for bed.' _She smiled at Jace before walking into the bathroom to get changed.

Jace laid on the bed waiting for Clary so he could use the bathroom. They had debated for a while as to who would sleep on the bed, considering there was only one, Clary said she was perfectly fine on the couch but Jace wouldn't have it. They ended up agreeing to share the bed considering they had done so the night before. A buzzing interrupted his thoughts as Clarys phone lit up. He was about to get up to answer it when he changed his mind, he didn't want to invade her privacy. Any thought of answering her phone was pushed from his mind when she left the bathroom and the overwhelming urge to go to the bathroom overrode his thoughts. He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. After quickly answering 'natures call' so to speak he walked out of the bathroom.

Clary sat on the bed with a look of pure terror on her face and her phone in her lap. Jace rushed over to her.

'_Clary, what is it?' _

She didn't say anything instead she shook her head and passed her phone to Jace. he looked down at the screen, the voice mail screen was open to the newest voice mail from just 2 minutes ago.

_Valentine_ flashed on the screen. A feeling of dread entered the pit of his stomach as he pressed the play button.

'_Clarissa darling, I assume you know why I'm calling. Just imagine my worry when I came home to find that my daughter was gone and that your brother and I were about to be charged for negligence by none other than my own daughter. Well I have to say I'm not impressed with you. But don't worry, I'll be seeing you soon and then we will be able to sort all of this out. Don't act like you can hid from me, I'll find you and when I do… you'll wish you never went to the police. Oh and Jonathan is looking forward to seeing you.'_

**All done, not the longest chapter but also not the shortest so ;) anyway hope you liked it sorry it was so long since the last update.**

**As always R&R **


	18. Chapter 18

**Is anyone else having issues with FF right now? I am. Whenever I get a notification that a new chapter has been posted to a story I follow it won't let me read it. Is says that like the chapter isn't updated yet and that I might be using an outdated url but I'll wait like an hour and try again and it still says the same thing -.- I'm mad because I have had like 7 story updates and I can't read any of them! boo…..**

**Anyway that was my rant. Here is chapter 18, oh and I'm absolutely loving the reviews keep them coming!**

'_Clarissa darling, I assume you know why I'm calling. Just imagine my worry when I came home to find that my daughter was gone and that your brother and I were about to be charged for negligence by none other than my own daughter. Well I have to say I'm not impressed with you. But don't worry, I'll be seeing you soon and then we will be able to sort all of this out. Don't act like you can hid from me, I'll find you and when I do… you'll wish you never went to the police. Oh and Jonathan is looking forward to seeing you.'_

Jace, who had knelt in front of Clary during the message, looked up at her. He tried his hardest to contain his own fear as to not frighten her more than she already was. Clary hadn't said a thing through the whole ordeal and Jace was beginning to worry about her, not beginning, he was beyond worried about her. Her father and brother had put her though so much and they still couldn't leave her alone, it mad his stomach clench in rage and set his teeth on edge.

Clary was staring unresponsively at the floor. Her hands, although wrapped around her elbows, were shaking. Jace shifted his weight farther onto his back leg so that he could dip slightly lower to the ground and look up at her.

'_Don't worry Clary, everything will be fine. No please look at me.' _She slowly brought her eyes up to him, they were dull and lifeless, _'trust me Clary; I won't let anyone hurt you. Not Valentine, not Jonathan, not anyone.' _Clary just looked back at him and nodded.

'_Please say something Clare.' _

She slide off the bed to kneel on the ground with Jace, they were eye level with each other now. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. She let out a slow shuddering breath that quickly turned into a heart wrenching sob.

'_Jace… I-I can't live like this anymore! I don't want to be constantly afraid.' _She shook her head as if shaking her head would rid her father from her life.

Jace gripped Clary tightly for a minute trying to memorize the feel of her body against his and her hair brushing against his cheek. After a while he pulled away and gently took the phone from her.

'_We need to take this to the police. It could help them.' _Clary didn't say anything. _'Do you want me to go? I can run down really quickly. Maybe that way you can have a little rest while I'm gone?' _

Clary looked up at him and nodded before getting up and sitting back on the bed. Jace quickly went over to the door and put his shoes on before walking back to her. He sat on the bed by her laying form.

'_I'll be back in a half hour, 45 minutes at the most.' _She nodded and gripped his hand before kissing his palm lightly. He smiled down at her and planted a kiss on her forehead. With that he turned and left the room.

It took Jace only 10 minutes to walk to the police station. It had long ago grown dark even though it was only about 9:00. Fall was quickly approaching and there was a slight chill in the air that made Jace walk faster towards the police station. He was glad that Clary had decided to stay at the hotel and rest. Before they left for the hotel they had run into Alec and Isabelle. Of course then they had to tell them why they were leaving. They were horrified, Isabelle louder about it than Alec who had looked from Jace to Clary as if waiting for someone to yell 'gotcha!' Isabelle wanted to know everything about what was going on but after receiving a glare from Jace had decided that it was best that Clary talk when she was ready. Which Clary was extremely grateful for.

Jace was pulled out of his thoughts when he reached the door of the police station. He knew that it was late but Chief Robins said that he normally worked late anyway. He prayed that he was still there. Jace walked up the steps of the front office and walked over to the reception desk.

'_Hi, I'm looking for Chief Robins? It's important.'_

The officer that was sitting at the front desk looked up at him from the paper work she was filing and stood up muttering a quick 'follow me' before turning and walking down the hallway. She knocked on the Chiefs door and waited a moment before opening it. She nodded at him and left him to walk into the office. Chief Robins looked up from his desk when Jace entered the office.

'_I have something you need to see.' _

Twenty minutes later Jace left the police station with lighter shoulders. Chief Robins had taken the phone as evidence against Valentine saying that it would greatly help the case. After leaving the hotel information with him Jace departed, eager to see Clary again. That eagerness quickly dissipated when he got to their floor and noticed the door to their room was slightly ajar. He stopped for a moment before sprinting down the hall to their room. He threw open the door and ran inside whipping his head around the room. The lamp was knocked off the bedside table and the bed sheets were on the floor. Definitely signs of a struggle.

'_Clary!' _Jace called, knowing it was pointless. He could see the whole entire room and the small adjoining bathroom. Clary wasn't there.

'_Oh god no.' _he whispered. He went and sat down on the bed running his hands down the mattress cover that was still warm. His hand jerked to a stop when he felt something sticky and wet coat his hand. Jace closed his eyes briefly, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was, before pulling his hand up to his face and opening his eyes. The palm of his hand and his fingers were covered in sticky red blood. He clenched his fingers into a fist and slammed them down on the bed. He got off the bed and strode out of the room. He was going to get Clary back and he was pretty sure he knew where she was.

Jace raced through the streets of New York before coming to a halt in front of his apartment building. He looked up at it before turning and walking into Clarys building. He walked up the stairs and turned the corner towards Clarys door. He paused for a moment when he heard a scream. Clary.

He quietly crept towards the door and pushed his ear up against it. He could hear hustling behind it followed by a loud crash. Jace quietly turned the knob and opened the door flinching as it creaked a bit. He paused for a moment, waiting for someone to throw open the door. He continued to open the door when nothing happened until it was all the way open and he could see into the apartment. He walked into the apartment and looked around. No one was in the front room. He walked farther into the apartment; a growing sense of fear was building in his stomach. He turned when he heard a small whimper coming from the corner of the room. He looked around at the small hall that connected the front room to the kitchen.

Clary lay in a heap on the floor huddled against the wall. Jace ran over to her and knelt down in front of her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and moved her onto her back.

'_Clary' _he said gently trying to hide the shake in his voice. He brushed some hair out of her face. A dark bruise covered her cheek and there was a hand shaped bruise forming around the side of her neck. He looked down at the rest of her body; her clothes were torn and dirty, she had a cut on her arm that was seeping blood into her shirt, and Jace didn't doubt that she had bruises all over her body. Looking over her once more he noticed that her foot was twisted in an odd angle. He put a hand on her should and gently shook her.

'_Clary, come on wake up.' _He shook her gently again and looked around. He couldn't hear any evidence of people in the apartment but he was still on edge. Clary groaned and shifted beneath him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She bolted upright and looked around with eyes wide with fear. Jace put a hand on her uninjured cheek.

'_Clary, Clary it's okay. I'm here.'_

She looked at him; her eyes widened, if possible, even more with fear._ 'No Jace you can't be here. Please get out.' _

Jace shook his head _'Not without you.' _He put his hands under her arms and pulled her to her feet. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor again as she put weight on her right foot. There was no doubt in his mind now that it was broken.

'_I'm so sorry.' _he whispered. He bent down and picked her up bridal style and turned to walk towards the door. He stopped in his tracks. Standing almost right in front of him was valentine and Jonathan.

**Aw thanks guys! So ….. just joking I won't leave you on that much of a cliff hanger ;) **

He tightened his grip on Clary.

'_We're leaving.'_

Valentine cocked his head at Jace. _'I don't think you are. Who are you boy? I've never seen you before.'_

Jonathan sneered at him _'Jace Lightwood, goes to school with Clary.' _

Valentine laughed _'Ah so you're the one this little slut is going out with.'_

Jace glared at him and gritted his teeth. He didn't say anything as he slowly put Clary on the couch behind him and got into a protective stance in front of her.

'_I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore.' _Clary weakly put a hand on his, trying to stop him but he brushed it away and looked back at the two men. He had to stay focused.

'_I don't think you have much of a say in the matter Jace.' _Jonathan sneered; he seemed to like doing that. They both advanced on Jace at the same time. He had a moment of doubt when he realized how strong both men were. Sure he could be able to take on one of them but not two at the same time. He thought about Clarys weak form lying on the couch behind him and that's all it took to solidify his resolve. He looked at both men before charging at Jonathan. He tackled him to the ground and punched him in the jaw. He was winded when Jonathan delivered a punch to his stomach. Jace groaned but stayed on top of Jonathan he punched him again in the face, this time hitting his nose. He felt satisfied when he saw blood spurt from his nose. He didn't dwell on the emotion long before punching him again. He looked down at Jonathan as he passed out underneath him.

He got off of Jonathan and turned around. It didn't occur to him that Valentine had not attacked him yet, when he turned around he figured out why. Valentine had Clary's throat gripped in his massive fists. She was facing him with a look of utter terror on her face. Her eyes bulged and her face was turning red. She clawed desperately at his hands trying to get away.

'_Valentine, stop! She's your daughter!' _Jace yelled at him. He was growing desperate, Clary was slowly losing consciousness. Jace was just about to lunge at Valentine when the door burst open and 10 cops' runs into the room. Valentine looked around in surprise and dropped Clary before he was tackled to the ground and handcuffed. Jonathan, who was still unconscious, was carried out of the room in handcuffs as well. Jace ran over to Clary who was crumpled on the ground. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.

'_Clary, Clary please wake up.' _

He felt for her pulse on her neck growing desperate when he couldn't find one. He shook her roughly.

'_Clary! No please Clary!' _ He looked down at her, she was cold and lifeless. He looked around the room at the cops who were rushing in and out of the apartment.

'_Help!' _he screamed, _'Someone help her!' _ Why wasn't anyone helping her? She needed help. A man in an EMT uniform rushed into the apartment and over to Jace and Clary. He pulled her from his arms and laid her on her back. He yelled and tried to pull her back into his arms, struggling against the person who was trying to hold him back.

'_No Clary!' _ He yelled trying to get away from the hands that held him back. He struggled for a minute more before collapsing onto the floor and watched as the EMT's tried to revive Clary. He had tears dripping down his face that he rubbed at furiously.

It seemed like forever before an EMT yelled, _'We got it back! We got a pulse. Get a stretcher in here now!' _ Clary was quickly put on a stretcher then rushed to an ambulance waiting outside. Jace was able to go with them to the hospital but was sent to wait in the waiting room when they got there. He waited for what seemed like hours before a doctor came out of the room and walked over to him.

'_You're Jace right?' _

He nodded.

'_Right, well we've done all we could with Clary. She should be okay soon enough but she'll be really weak for a while. She's suffered a minor concussion and multiple broken ribs. Thankfully her lungs weren't crushed by her father. She should make a full recovery.' _With that he turned and walked down the hall to check on different patients.

**Okay so really long chapter, your welcome ;) READ&REVIEW! Thanks **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! I wondering if we can get to 200 reviews before I finish the story? But seriously I love love love reading your thoughts on each chapter **** here chapter 19, hope you all like it!**

Jace sat in Clarys hospital room with his head in his hands. Guilt consumed him like a thick sweater. He shouldn't have left Clary alone, if he had waited to go to the police station until the next day when Clary wasn't as tired they none of this would have happened. Clary wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed unable to wake up and almost dead. Jace scolded himself. She wasn't going to die, the doctors had assured him that much. It was up to fate now as to when she would wake up. He scooted his chair closer to Clarys bed and grabbed her hand. It looked cold and lifeless compared to his. Jace rubbed his hand against her trying to make it warmer. Jace bent down and kissed her fingertips before curling them back around his own. His eyes began to droop with exhaustion as he put his head on the side of the bed, momentarily closing his eyes.

Clary was aware of pain, an all-consuming pain as she tried to open her eyes. Did she really want to though? She knew that once she did she would be faced with the horrific face of either her brother or her father. Her surroundings slowly came into focus underneath her. She was lying on a soft warm bed that crinkled every time she tried to move one of her lead filled arms. She turned her head to the side testing out how far her body could go before the pain set in again. Apparently not far was the answer. Her body screamed in protest as she tilted her head more. The pain was enough to help Clary force her eyes open. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the harsh florescent light of the hospital. She looked around slowly taking in everything in the room. Looking down at her arms she realised that she had an IV attached to her hand and another needle in her left arm that was dripping some fluid into her blood stream. She looked around the plain white room at the golden mass that was folded over on the chair resting by her bed. How did she not notice that someone was almost lying on the bed beside her? She looked down at the curly blonde hair that was currently resting on her bed, picking up her hand she ran her fingers lightly through his hair. This apparently was enough to stir the sleeping boy from his deep slumber. He groaned and mumbled slightly before lifting up his head and wearily opening his eyes. He looked around dazed for a minute before his eyes rested on Clary.

'_Clary' _he breathed out, a smile lighting his whole entire face making it glow.

Clary scrunched her eyebrows looking at him. _'Do I know you?'_

Jace drew back slightly _'Are you serious? Clary do-do you really not know who I am?' _

Clary shook her head and laughed, _'I'm completely joking Jace!' _

Jace looked at her appalled for a moment before smiling at her _'You little minx! I thought you were serious!' _

Clary shook her head and laughed, which made her wince as excruciating pain shot through her head. Jace was on the bed beside her in a flash.

'_Are you okay? I'm going to get a doctor.' _Before Clary could even say anything he was out of the room and back within minutes with a doctor.

The doctor looked down at the clipboard in his hands. _'Right Clarissa Morgenstern?'_

'_I go by Fray actually.'_

'_Alright. So it seems that you got a bit roughed up didn't you?'_

Clary pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows at him.

He continued on as if nothing had happened. _"Well you've suffered a couple of broken ribs, a minor concussion and several scrapes and bruises. But other than that you're in fine health.' _

He checked over her vitals before doing a few other tests. After deeming her stable he left the room. Jace turned from where he was leaning by the door and strode over to her. She had her head resting back against the pillows. Talking to the doctor had taken more out of her than she thought and she felt her eyes begin to droop. Jace sat beside her bed and took her hands in his.

'_Clary I was so worried about you, when I came back from the police and you were gone I-I had no idea what I was going to do.'_

He took her face in his hands and brought his lips gently down on hers. It was short and sweet, too short for Clarys likes. However he pulled back and rested his forehead on her's.

'_I've been waiting days to do that.'_

Clary pulled away, _'Wait- days?'_

'_Yeah Clary, you've been out for almost two weeks!' _

Clarys eyebrows shot up. _'Two weeks?'_

Jace nodded. He looked down at their hands that were intertwined in each other's. He played with her fingers for a minute before looking back up.

'_Clary. I was so scared. I found you in your apartment and you looked dead. I thought that I was going to die with you, not because of your father but because I couldn't bear to live in a world without you.' _

Clary looked up at him and smiled before placing a small kiss across his lips.

'_What happened to Valentine and Jonathan?' _

'_They're both in jail Clary. You'll have to go up against them in court though and give a statement.' _

Clary shook her head _'As long as I'm done with them.'_

Jace smiled and nodded before scooting her over on the bed so he could sit with her. Clary, now wrapped safely in his arms, felt her eyes begin to droop again with sleep. It wasn't long before the gentle hum of Jaces breathing lulled Clary into a peaceful sleep.

**As always thanks my lovelies for reading and of course R&R! **** thanks **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Awesome! Haven't done this in a while so here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CC or MI the story line is the only thing that's mine.**

Jace smiled and nodded before scooting her over on the bed so he could sit with her. Clary, now wrapped safely in his arms, felt her eyes begin to droop again with sleep. It wasn't long before the gentle hum of Jaces breathing lulled Clary into a peaceful sleep.

Clary was able to leave the hospital a couple of days later and was, for the time being, staying at Jaces apartment. Isabelle and Alec thankfully didn't treat her any differently but they also realized when Clary needed space or just Jace, which she was grateful for. She had been given the spare room to sleep in but found herself in Jaces room more than any other. They didn't do anything but found comfort in each other's embrace late at night. Clary was ridden with nightmares that had her thrashing about and whimpering in the middle of the night. Sometimes she even woke up screaming, but Jace was always there. Holding her hands and gently shaking her to wake her up to assure her that it was just a dream and that her father and brother could never touch her again.

They had grown closer if even possible over the couple of weeks leading up to the trials she had to give her statement at and although they hadn't really talk about it, it was very obvious that they were together. You can't go through something like they did without growing close to a person. And they just fit perfectly together. Jace was the one would Clary could always count on and Clary was the one who would always bring Jace back to earth. Nobody could deny that there was something special between them.

Finally the day of the trial rolled around. Clary sat nervously beside Jace in a plain gray pencil skirt and a black blouse that made her hair look like fire. Jace had a plain black dress jacket and dark wash jeans on. He held Clarys hand all the way to the court house and now while waiting on the bench.

The trial began when Jonathan and Valentine were brought into the court room, they both looked at The trial went by very quickly after that, the lawyer for Jonathan and Valentine asked many questions from Jonathan, Valentine, and Clary. Then the lawyer appointed to help Clary called on Jace and he gave his statement, Clarys followed short after. The court brought forward the physical evidence they had gathered through various pictures of the bruises and scar, medical records from Clarys recent visit to the hospital, and the phone message that Valentine had left Clary. With the outstanding evidence against them it was no surprise that both Jonathan and Valentine were sentenced to serve time in jail. Clary felt her shoulders sag with relief but then the question of where she would go came to the forefront of her mind. The end of the trial came in a flurry of shuffling papers and shaking hands. Clary was standing outside the courtroom with Jace, Isabelle, and Alec when the judge appeared in front of her.

'_ , may I speak to you in private?'_

He said bowing his head politely at her. she nodded and followed him down the hall.

'_Now Ms. Fray, I'm under the impression that your mother has recently passed away, yes?' _Clary nodded her head, _'And that Valentine was your only living relative.' _Again she nodded her head. _'Well seeing as you are under the legal age to be living on your own. A man has come forward saying that he would like to take you into his care until you are of legal age, he was a friend of your moms. You might know him, Luke Garroway?' _Clary nodded, her mom had been very close with Luke before she had died. Clary had met him a couple of times before and he seemed like a very genuine person who cared very much for her mother and even her. But the problem was that he lived in Brooklyn, and that wasn't very close to where she lived now, or Jace.

'_He's recently moved into the area to pursue a book shop opening and said that he would be more than willing to take you in. The court has done some back ground checks and various interviews with him and we've deemed him true to his words.' _

Clary looked at him and nodded. She was happy that there was someone that wanted to take care of her and as much as she loved Jace she was beginning to feel like a little child that he always had to take care of. The judge pointed behind her to where an older looking man was standing looking slightly out of place.

'_Luke.' _She said

**Right so maybe like 1 more chapter or two more then its done ;( awww. READ&REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I didn't update on Friday or Saturday like I normally do, I went away for the family day weekend so this is the only chance that I've gotten so far to actually write something: s sorry! Anyway 202 reviews! I'm absolutely amazed that my story has gotten so many reviews! I didn't think people would like it that much but thank you so much! Here's the next chapter **

'_Luke' _

Clary turned around and looked at the man that she had known years ago.

'_Clary.' _He rushed her into a warm embrace. It said everything that he couldn't say in words, and it was everything that Clary needed at that moment. Clary hadn't realized how much she had been holding back until Luke hugged her. It felt like the embrace that someone would give their own child. Clary hesitated for a moment before returning his embrace, that's when the floodgates opened and she couldn't stop crying. Years of repressed tears had finally eroded that walls that she had so carefully spent time building. Her whole body shook with the intensity of the sobs and Luke tightened her grip on her comfortingly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and guided her over to a row of benches; Luke sat beside Clary as she cried. He rubbed her shoulders in a circular motion until she calmed down. She looked up at Luke as she quickly wiped her face clear of tears.

'_Clary I want you to stay with me, I know that you're almost 18 and soon you'll be legal but you can always stay longer than that if you want.' _

Clary looked up at him and smiled with teary eyes. _'I'd love that.'_

'_I got an apartment just a couple blocks away from where your old apartment is, I figured you'd probably want to stay in the area.' _He smiled knowingly; of course she wouldn't want to be far away from Jace. Speaking of Jace Clary looked around for her golden haired angel, she couldn't find him anywhere. She frowned and got up to look around for him. After a couple of minutes of searching through the court house she deemed that Jace was not there anymore. She sighed and walked over to Luke who was waiting by his truck. He smiled lightly and opened her door for her. They had a slightly awkward silent car ride to her new apartment. He held open the door for her when they reached the apartment and waited for her to say something.

She turned around and looked at him _'It's awesome Luke! I love it.'_

He led her to her room and left her to be alone for a while, she was glad that he respected her need for privacy. She looked down and her blank phone screen, still no word from Jace. She had texted him when she left the courthouse and asked where he went but she got no message back. She also tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. Two hours later another text and nothing, she sighed and got ready for bed. The next day when she woke up she checked her phone hoping that Jace had maybe texted her during the middle of the night but she was asleep. Much to her dismay her phone still remained blank with no inkling that Jace had even thought to check up on her. She got up and stretched her arms above her head then walked down the hall to get some breakfast. She smelt bacon and eggs the closer to the kitchen that she got and by the time she reached the kitchen she was practically drooling. She was greeted with the sight of Luke standing in front of the stove with an apron tied around his waist. She smirked as she headed to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice. Luke slid a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast over to her as she sat down on one of the chairs at the island. She ate quickly ate before excusing herself back to her room. She sat on her bed and looked at her phone. She didn't want to come off like a needy, clingy person but she wanted to know why Jace wasn't answering her calls. She sent him another text asking if he wanted to get together for lunch. Because both she and Jace had iPhones they used Imessenger so Clary knew that her message was delivered to her phone and she also know that Jace had read it and decided to ignore her. She shook her head and lay back down on her bed and turned on the small TV that Luke had put in her room. She flipped through channels until she found a channel that was playing 'My week with Marilyn' yah she mentally cheered, she loved Eddie Redmayne **(A/N I suggest you watch the movie it's so good!)** Clary was absorbed in the movie and by the time she looked at the clock two hours had already passed. Clary sighed she wasn't going to dwell on the fact that Jace was clearly ignoring her. She spent the rest of the day helping Luke around the house.

For the next week Jace continued to ignore Clary, she tried to rationalize that he was probably just busy but she couldn't deny that he was downright ignoring her when she went back to school. He went out of his way to avoid her and avoid having to look at her. She was becoming increasingly, well, pissed off. Summer was fast approaching and the school was alive with the end of school buzz. She would have been filled with the same buzz had she not been so confused as to why Jace was ignoring her.

She was rounding a corner of the school to get to her last period when she saw Jace for the first time in about 2 weeks, kissing Aline, the school slut. Clary felt her heart turn to stone then crack in two. She felt like her lungs were being squeezed in a painful grip, she couldn't breathe. Jace the person who claimed to love her was kissing someone else after avoiding her for weeks. Jace the one who had literally saved her life and promised to never hurt her was hurting her more than Valentine or Jonathan ever had. She gasped in a breath and clamped her hand over her mouth unfortunately they had heard her. Jace's head shot up and he locked eyes with Clary while Aline just smirked beside him. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the tears that were beginning to escape down her cheeks, she looked at him a moment longer before turning on her heel and walking down the hall.

She heard Jace shout her name as he ran after her. She didn't stop walking instead pushing her legs to go faster. She didn't care anymore, she had always thought that Jace would be the one to beat someone up if they dared to hurt her, hell he'd done it before, not be the person who hurt her. She wrapped her arms around herself and gripped her elbows tightly; Jace had finally caught up with her and was walking beside her.

'_Clary please wait, it's not what it looks like.' _Clary felt her temper rise, how damn stereotypical can he get.

'_Clary she kissed me!' _he said. That did it for her. She stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face him, her eyes blazing with anger.

'_She kissed you? Are you kidding me Jace?! You've been ignoring me for weeks and you expect me to believe anything you say? You weren't there when I needed you the most Jace, what did you just decide that I didn't need you anymore?' _she was full out yelling at him now. He looked slightly surprised and taken aback.

'_Clary what did you want me to do? I- ' _Clary cut him off

'_I seem to remember being the one who let you stay at my house, took you to the police, oh and I don't know stopped your dad from killing you but obviously that's not being there for you! Jesus Clary did you ever think about what I was going through during all of that? Did you ever wonder how if affected me knowing that the girl I love was being beaten by her family? It killed me to see you in the hospital but I couldn't tell you that because you were already going through too much.' _He yelled back at her, a vein throbbed in his neck. Clary stood in shock, he was anger and he was starting to scare her. She was unconsciously backing away from Jace. She couldn't help but remember her father when he was mad, it was almost the same look that Jace had.

Jace looked at her, oblivious to the fact that he was scaring her. _'Jesus Clary, you drive me insane sometimes!' _he threw his hands up in the air to elaborate his point, realizing only to late what she would interpret it as. She flinched horribly and threw her hands up to cover her face. Jace froze with his arms in the air.

'_Clary' _he whispered as he slowly lowered his hands, _'Clary I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you.' _

Clary looked at him through her arms and slowly lowered them. Her bottom lip trembled lightly. They stood in silence for a minute staring at each other before Clary flung herself into his arms. He stumbled back slightly but caught himself before falling over. He wrapped his arms around Clary's waist and held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his torso and gripped the fabric of his shirt on his back. His kissed the top of her head firmly before resting his cheek on top of her head.

'_I just wanted to give you some space Clary, I promise.' _She nodded and tucked her head into his chest.

'_I just missed you.' _He pulled away from her slightly and looked down at her. he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face every time he looked at her, it was like the world was falling into place.

He put a finger under her chin and gently brought her lips up to his. It was a short and soft kiss but it had enough passion to light the world ablaze.

'_I missed you too.' _

**There you guys go! A little bit of Clace drama to hold you over ;) **

**As always R&R and let me know what you think. Im going to give a shout out to my 230 reviewer and maybe a sneak peak of the next chapter! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! So no 230 reviewer so that means no sneak peek, oh well. So in this chapter it's going to elaborate on why Jace was kissing Aline, sorry Aline was kissing Jace ;) there is a method to my madness I left that part out on purpose, it was totally not because I forgot and someone told me in a review ;) anyway as I said I'm hoping to wrap it up in like 2 chapters, I know I say that like two chapters ago but hey I don't see anyone complaining lol.**

Jace still held Clary tightly in his arms. That silly girl had really thought that he was actually avoiding her because he didn't want her anymore. But how could he be so stupid, he knew that Aline had something shifty planned when she told him that she needed to talk to him about something serious. Jace automatically assumed the worst and went with her. Although they had hooked up before it never went that far and it ended on a bad note, he still cared about her and wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong.

'_Why'd you kiss her?' _although Clary was still tucked into his shoulder he could hear her muffled question.

'_We had a thing a while ago but I ended it. She's been trying to get back with me since then. She asked e earlier if she could talk to me privately then she kissed me. I swear Clary that I would never kiss her back.' _

Clary was silent for a while before nodding. Clary pulled away from him and took his hand. They walked down the hallway swinging their interlocked hands gently as they went.

'_so how are things with Luke?'_

'_It was weird for a while but it's much better now. Luke's always been amazing to me.'_

Jace smiled, happy that Clary had finally been able to escape the life she lived before. Jace stopped walking and turned to Clary.

'_So I guess this means that I can finally ask you on a proper date?'_

Her face lite up in a smile that could have lite the whole of New York for a month, she nodded.

Jace smiled and dipped his head slightly and tucked a finger under her chin. Slowly raising her face up to him he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. She moaned slightly and tilted her head towards his mouth. She captured his lips with hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his silky blonde curls, she loved the way his hair felt wrapped around her fingers and the way her body molded perfectly into his embrace like it was made for it.

Clary smiled at Jace as they joined hands and walked down the hall together. Things were finally looking up for her.

**Heey! So I think this might be the last chapter of the story guys! I'm not too sure, but if you guys let me know I could probably do a like 'years later' type chapter to wrap things up a bit more. Let me know and as usual R&R!**


	23. AN

**Heey guys I know that you are all probably excited to read this then will get really mad when it's a AN but I have a question. I was originally just going to finish the story with a like harry potter 19 years later thing but if enough people want me to I was going to continue on with the story, I have some ideas that I could probably write into the story line. So let me know if you want me to continue, if I do it would probably be at least another like 5-10 chapters. So yeah leave a review or PM me and let me know. **

**Oh also follow me on tumblr.**

** .com **


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, so after an outstanding amount of people wanting me to do another couple of chapters I decided why the hell not? I love writing this story and it seems that people also like reading this too. So yeah anyway here is the new chapter and I hope you like it **** so in my authors note I said follow me on tumblr and let the link and just realized that it didn't work to ill just like separate the name with spaces and just add them together I suppose :P marius – tviet . tumblr . com**

**So yeah follow me **

Clary sat down; well more like her legs gave out. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why was this happening? No, how the hell did this happen? Her breath came in short, shallow pants as she tried to regain some of her composure before having a complete mental break down in front of the school. She pressed her palms against the school wall she was sitting against, the cold that seep into her sweaty palms brought her very little comfort. She heard footsteps running down the hall but she didn't look up. She knew who it was long before they said anything.

'Clary what happened? You ran out of the cafeteria like a bat out of hell.' Jace looked down at her tense with worry. She shook her head, unable to say anything. Jace sat down beside her and grabbed her hand holding it tightly in his.

_Clary laughed at something stupid Jace had said when her phone rang. She, Jace, Alec, Magnus (Alecs boyfriend, who knew?) and Isabelle all sat at the cramped lunch tables. September was almost done which means that they were well into their first moth back at school and this time they were seniors. Clary had been staying with Luke since the whole 'incident' with her father and brother and she couldn't be happier. Luke was the nicest person ever and gave her almost anything she wanted, though she would never take that for granted. Her phones shrill ring brought them all out of their lunch daze. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open._

'_Hello?' her voice was slightly muffled by the carrot she was currently chewing on. _

'_Hello, is this Clarissa Morgenstern?' Clary cringed at the name._

'_Yeah, I go by Clary Fray though.'_

'_Pardon me Ms. Fray. This is Detective Connelle.' Clary wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. She stood up and walked to the window and put her hand over her ears trying to drown out the noisy cafeteria._

'_oh- okay.'_

'_Ms. Fray, I have some news about your case concerning your brother and father.'_

_Clarys throat tightened. 'Okay.' At this time everyone at the table was looking at her fixedly, Jace was half standing with his hands on the table._

'_Your father and brother are being released from jail in a weeks' time.'_

'_What?' they'd only been in jail a couple of months. That's the sentence beating your child and sister gets? The judge told her that they would be in jail for at least 20 years, not 3 months!_

'_There will be a restraining order places on both of them concerning you. We will be in contact with you when more information can be released.' With a click the conversation ended. How could he be so- so…cold about what he had just said? He had to know that this news would cripple her or at least upset her just a bit, it's not like this 'case' had put her in the hospital near death or anything. _

_Clary felt her knees go weak before she turned and ran out of the cafeteria. She stayed on the floor of a nearby hallway for 10 minutes until Jace found her._

'Clary, please. Tell me what happened.'

'Their letting them out, just letting them go.' She whispered keeping her eyes locked on their intertwined hands, hoping to keep the tears pushing behind her eyes at bay.

She watched Jaces' hand tighten on hers. 'What!?'

'They get released next week. Valentine and Jonathan are getting out of jail.'

**AHHH dun dun duuuuunnnnn! Whats gunna happen? :P awesome. So it's a tiny chapter right now but that's because it is 12 in the morning and im tired as balls, and also watching les Miserables and really who can focus when that's on? (the 25****th**** anniversary concert) im assuming that everyone reading this is obviously a part of the MI fandom so yeah the movie. At first I was lie ew. Ajmie Campbell bower? Now I'm like OH HAWT DAMN! JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER! I just randomly got kind of obsessed with him :P but now im really excited because all I want him to do is speak English to me ;) but alec? Um no. he is not supposed to be that old. At all…. Shame on you producers. Shame o.o so yeah that was my rant, feel free to rant back to me in a review, or you know just tell me what you thought of the continuation of the story **

**As always R&R**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI or any CC, I only own the plot**

'What do you mean their getting out of jail?' Jace tried to keep calm but he could feel his temper rising by the moment.

'The police station just called me. They said that they are letting them out in a week.'

'What? The judge said they would be in prison for years!' Jace tried to keep his voice down but couldn't help that it kept rising. Although Clary didn't seem to do a great job either. She got off the floor and turned away from Jace to put her hands on her face. She tried to keep the fear and rage that was bubbling inside her at bay, she knew that if she didn't calm down she was going to blow.

'Clary. Clary look at me.' That did it for her. she whirled around and faced Jace.

'What Jace!? What do you possibly want? What are you going to say to make this better? It's okay? It's not going to be okay! Their letting them out of jail, they almost killed me and they only went to jail for 3 months! 3 MONTHS JACE!' Clary collapsed onto the ground in a wave of tears and gripped her elbows.

Jace looked at her for a moment before walking with trepidation towards Clary. She had wrapped her arms around her knees and was cradling them tightly. She had stopped crying now but was shaking violently. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. He realized how odd they must look right now, sitting in the middle of the hallway crying.

'What am I supposed to do Jace?' she whispered.

'I don't know Clary, I don't know. I do know that I'll be with you every second of the way.' He grabbed Clarys face gently in both hands and looked into her eyes. 'Okay?'

She nodded and used her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face.

'I think its best that we take the rest of the day off, what do you say?' Clary nodded while Jace pulled her off the ground. He grabbed her hand and walked out of school. He would deal with school another time right now he was only worried about Clary. They went back to Jace's apartment because Clary didn't want to tell Luke yet however once they got close to the apartment building Clary stiffened and stopped walking. Jace looked at her confusedly. His eyes widened when he realized why she was so scared then he felt so stupid for bringing her to his apartment. Of course she wouldn't want to be there had he forgotten who he lived beside?

'Clary, hey hey it's okay. Nobody's there, the landlord rented it out to someone else last week.' He held both of her hands tightly. Her eyes flickered between him and the apartment behind him before she nodded and gripped his hands back. She nodded and they walked quickly past the apartment building into Jaces apartment. Jace wrapped Clary in a blanket and sat her on the couch. She was being worryingly unresponsive at the moment. Jace went into the kitchen and grabbed her a glass of water. He walked over to where she was still sitting on the couch.

'Here Clary. Have some water.' She robotically took the water from him and drained it in one gulp and placed it on the table. Jace sat beside Clary and opened his arms.

'Come here.' Clary looked sideways at Jace before moving into his arms. She burrowed herself farther into the blanket and lent against Jaces chest. He rubbed soothing circles into her back and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

'Clary, everything is going to be okay. I promise that they won't hurt you, you won't ever have to see them.'

'Promise?' Clary small voice came from inside her cocoon of blankets.

'I promise Clary. Let's watch a movie.' Jace grabbed the flicker and turned on the TV. He flipped to the free movie network and turned on a movie. He was pretty sure that it was a chick flick and hoped that Clary would like it, or it would at least make her laugh. Apparently he didn't have to worry about that because Clary was gently snoring in his chest. Jace smiled at her and gently stroked her hair with his free hand. He shifted lower onto the couch and settled down for a while. His breathing became deep and even as Clarys own breathing lulled him to sleep.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CC or MI**

**Barely any reviews last chapter, did you guys not like it? **

Clary woke up the next morning with a heavy heart and a small cocoon of butterflies in her stomach. The heavy heart was due to Valentine and her brother getting out of jail but the butterflies were because when she opened her eyes she was nose to nose with a sleeping Jace. the sunlight was streaming through his window and making his hair explode in a brilliant shade of gold. She felt her heart contract looking at him, the way his eyelashes fluttered in his sleep, his nose that turned up slightly at the end, and his lips that were constantly in a small smirk gave him the appearance of a trouble maker. She often thought of Puck from a midsummer night's dream when he smirked. Carefully she moved a piece of hair from in front of his eye and tucked it behind his ear. Her hand rested on the side of his head for a moment before she started to play with his hair. She ran her fingers through his hair lightly using his nails to massage his scalp.

Jace moaned slightly in his sleep and turn his head toward Clary. He opened his eyes slowly, 'If this is how I'll wake up when you stay over, I think you should move in.'

She smiled and stretched her arms around his neck. 'How did we get into your bed? I thought we fell asleep on the couch.' It was true, the last thing Clary remembered was falling asleep on the couch in Jace's arms and now they were lying comfortably in his bed. Surprisingly he had gotten new bed sheets that weren't stark white like the rest of his room. Now they were a soft caramel brown with a dark chocolate duvet cover and also soft than the other ones which Clary was extremely glad. She rolled over and allowed Jace to pull her back flush against his stomach; he pushed her hair to the side and placed small kisses on her neck travelling slowly up to her jaw. Clary glanced at the clock on the bedside table and started.

'Jace! It's 9 in the morning! Luke is going to be so worried, I never went home last night.' She went to get off the bed but Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down.

'Jace, I have to go.'

He shook his head. 'Don't worry about it I called Luke last night when I was bringing you in here. He said it was okay that you stayed the night as long as you showed your face sometime today.' Clary nodded and lay back down.

Jace flipped her onto her back and gently placed his weight on top of her as he aligned their bodies. He placed his hands on either side of her head so that his weight wasn't completely crushing her, however she could feel every inch of his body pressing against hers. He braced himself with one hand so that he could stroke the side of her face.

'I've got you all to myself today.'

Clary smiled at him as he kissed a blazing hot trail down her neck and back up to the corner of her mouth.

'Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?'

Jace nipped at her ear. 'So much.' He whispered huskily.

**So lots of fluff. Drop a review and let me know if you want me to delve a little deeper into what Jace does now that he 'has Clary all to himself.' I don't write stuff like that but if I get enough requests then I'll give it a shot. Regardless drop me a review and let me know what you thought. **


	27. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry this took so long to come out, I have been like ridiculously busy lately, and have had like almost no time to sleep not even think about writing this. But hopefully things will settle down for like a week before exams start :P anyway here we go.**

Jace smiled down at Clary as she shifted underneath him. She smiled up at him when she noticed his gazed and stretched her arms over her head before wrapping them around his neck. Her fingers combed gently through the silky curls at the nape of his neck.

'Well hello there.' She smiled lazily.

'Hello.' Jace whispered. He still had his hands supporting his weight by her head; he took one hand away from the bed to stroke her cheek. He slowly brought his face down to hers and rested his nose against hers. He kissed her nose before moving to kiss her cheek, each eyelid, each temple, her forehead, and her nose, before resting his lips gently on the corner of her mouth. She moaned slightly in protest as he began to trail away from her lips again. She grabbed his head on pulled his lips down to hers. Lips collided and teeth clashed. Jace moaned slightly as Clary hesitantly probed his mouth with her tongue. He returned her favour by exploring the inner confines of her mouth. She gripped the hair at the back of his head and pull down gently. He had lowered himself onto Clary and aligned their bodies together, resting some more of his weight on her so that he could run his fingers across the hem of her shirt. She gasped against his lips and pulled his shirt over his head running her hands down the muscles that were straining in his back. He shivered against Clary as her nails gently scraped across his bare skin. He sat up slightly and straddled her hips, shaking his head as Clary started to run her hands up and down his chest.

'nu uh' he shook his head as he grabbed her hands and lightly pinned them above her head. She struggled lightly and Jace hesitated for a second not knowing whether or not she was serious. Apparently she wasn't because she wriggled seductively underneath him. He groaned as she smirked up at him.

'You little minx.'

He dipped his head down and captured her lips with his again. He tugged gently on her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. He put her face in between his hands and kissed her gently; seeming to be trying to tell her all of the things words just couldn't say. He slid off her hips slightly as he pulled her upright. He grasped the hem of her shirt before looking at her for permission. She nodded and let him pull her shirt off. He sprayed his fingers across her bare stomach before they both raised themselves onto their knees to meet in a kiss, Jace with his hands cupping her face and Clary with her hands cupping his. Shortly after that a pile of clothes made the way to scatter across the floor.

Jace and Clary stood locked in an embrace in the middle of the room breathing hard.

'I love you so much Clary.'

'I love you too Jace.'

They fell on the bed together in a tangle of limbs and truly showed each other how much they loved each other.

**Okay so implied that they 'did the deed.' He he he. So I didn't want to get too into detail and what not this isn't really a smut story but more of a fluff story, and I intend to show my teacher this after im done and don't want her reading that. So anyway **

**READ AND REVIEW! And ill try to update more often **

**Oh yeah and follow me on twitter, im SarahCampbell13 and on tumblr im**

**Marius dash (-) Tviet **

**ADD ME ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CC or MI, I have to say not a lot of reviews last chapter : ( sad me, well let's try to fix that for this chapter**

Jace scrunched his nose trying to rid himself of his itch. Again something moved to tickle his nose before he scrunched it again. He squinted open his eyes and immediately his irritation was gone. A mop of brilliant red hair was flung across his chest and was lightly tickling his nose. He smiled at the girl that was sleeping peacefully on his chest. He could feel her warm breath blowing slightly across his naked chest giving him goose bumps. The unwrapped his hand from around her waist and reached up to gently pull her hair away from his face. Clary stirred under his hand and rubbed her face into his chest slightly before lifting her head up and squinting at him.

He laughed, 'Have I ever told you how cute you look in the morning?'

'Go back to sleep.' She grumbled before lifting herself off of him, lying on her stomach, and burying her head in his pillow. Jace laughed at her and pulled her tightly against his body.

It had been almost two weeks since they had first slept together, in the least literal sense of the word, and they had been many a repeat of that night. Luke had surprisingly been really lax with letting Clary spend the night at Jace's house, although she did tell him, red face hardly visible, that they had had to have a 'talk' before Clary was able to stay over. Although she didn't go into detail as to what the 'talk' pertained to, Jace was pretty sure that he could figure it out. Jace moved the strap of Clarys tank top off her shoulder and gently kissed her shoulder blade. Clary groaned and sat up on her elbows. She looked over at the digital clock on his bedside table and threw a pillow at him.

'Jace! It's 7 o'clock in the morning.'

'I know, let's go do something.'

'I swear Jace, if you don't let me sleep I will kill you.' She left Jace's laugh vibrate through her back.

'Oh come on Clary, I'll make you coffee… We can go to the park?'

She scoffed, 'I'm not eight Jace.'

He didn't say anything but she could feel him giving her the look. The look that made her melt and do anything he asked. She buried her head farther into her pillow before groaning.

'Fine.' She muttered as she rolled out of the bed. She looked around the room until she found her bag, pulling out a pair of jeans she wiggled them onto her hips and slung a t-shirt over her head. She grabbed her toiletry bag and walked into the bathroom.

'There better be coffee on the table when I get out.' She called over her shoulder.

Jace chuckled and gout out of the bed. He quickly changed before walking out to the kitchen. He had finished making coffee and was slowly eating a bowl of cereal when he felt two slender arms wrap around his stomach, and a delicate kiss placed on his cheek. He finished his mouthful of cereal before turning to Clary.

'Hey babe.' She purred. 'Where's my coffee?'

'Why Clary, I'm starting to think that all you care about is my coffee making skills.'

'Well damn, I though it wasn't so obvious.'

She walked over to the counter and grabbed her cup of coffee as he laughed behind her. Jace couldn't help but be awed by the mere sight of her. She was glowing, literally. The sunlight streaming through the windows was illuminating her hair and alighting her skin with a golden red glow. She had been happier than he had seen her since she first found out that her family was getting out of jail. They were due to get out of jail in the next week or so and although she didn't show it, Jace knew that Clary was a nervous wreck. He could feel her tossing and turning in the middle of the night reliving a nightmare night after night after night, and when she was not having nightmares she was up at night stressing herself out. Jace normally saw her with dark blue bags under her eyes the next day with feeble excuses of simply having too much homework.

Jace worried about her and was extremely relived to see her looking so happy.

'So what do you want to do today?'

Jace cocked his head and looked at her.

'I was serious about going to the park.'

**Read and Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CC or MI**

It had been a week since Clary and Jace had found out about Valentine and Jonathan getting out of prison. They had not heard a whisper of a word from them, nor from the police either, which Jace was extremely glad for. To say he was a nervous wreck was an understatement; he was constantly on the alert for anything that could link to Valentine, he was constantly looking over his shoulder just waiting for the day that he would see someone behind him just waiting to take Clary away from him. Although Jace seemed to be doing everything to not have to think about things, Clary seemed to be doing the exact opposite. Since she had seen Valentine and Jonathan, it seemed as if she had receded into herself. She barely spoke anymore and other than school would not leave her house. Jace was starting to worry about her; no actually he was past the point of worrying about her. He knew that she had every right to be scared and not want to go out as often but she had lost too much weight in the past week for it to be healthy. It seemed to be just falling off her with the stress and worry she was under.

It was one Friday when Jace was on his way over to Clarys apartment that he snapped. He had come into her room after a weary look from Luke confirming that she hadn't changed any, and saw her lying in her bed in a cocoon of blankets. He gently knocked on her door before walking into the room and shutting it behind him. Clary was lying on the bed with the small TV Luke had put in her room playing friends in the background.

'Hey.' Jace waited for her to acknowledge him more than the briefest of glances that he had been getting recently.

'Hi.' Her voice seemed small and weak even to her ears. Jace smiled at her before walking over to her bed and pulling the blankets off of her. The only protest she gave was a small sound of indignation that escaped from her mouth.

'Jace it's cold. Please.'

He shook his head. 'Come on Clary, we're going out. You can't sit in your bedroom forever.'

'No Jace, not today. I don't feel well.'

'Bullshit Clary. You and I both know that's not why you don't want to go anywhere.'

Clary sat up in her bed and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

'Can you blame me Jace? Really? Heaven forbid I don't want to go out because my psychotic father and brother are on the loose and probably looking for me. I'm sorry if I a little weary of leaving the house!' Clary exclaimed.

Jace blinked, he had not expected an outburst like that from Clary yet at the same time he was glad that she was showing some sort of emotion for the first time in a long time. His small sense of victory was small lived when he noticed Clary had ripped the blankets from his hands and tightly curled them over her head, shielding herself from him. Even Jace, who was notorious for not noticing things, noticed the way her body heaved with silent sobs. He sighed and gently pried the blankets from her again, this time only lifting them long enough for him to slip underneath them and curl himself around her small form. He left the blankets settle over both their heads creating a bubble between them and the outside world. Jace wrapped his arms around Clarys small waist and placed his head on the curve of her neck.

'Clary baby, shh. Everything's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you.' Clary stayed silent for a moment before shifting around in Jace's arms so that she was facing him. She slowly looked up at him with bright eyes.

'Jace,' she whispered. 'I'm afraid.'

'Of what Clary?' he gently swept a piece of hair out of her face.

'They'll find me again Jace, I just know they will.'

'Don't wo-'

'Jace, you can't always protect me! I know you want to think you can but you can't.' Clary cut him off.

'Please, please don't take that the wrong way, I believe you could protect me, and you would go to the ends of the earth for me, but Jace, their psychotic and no one knows what they would do.'

'Clary, Clary please, don't think like that. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you never have to see them again. But please don't let them ruin your life; don't let them win by locking yourself in your room all day.'

She looked into his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes, for a moment before nodding her head. She gently plucked up a strand of his golden curls and twisted it around her finger before using it to tug him closer and pressed her lips against his.

**I know that I haven't updated in almost a month- actually probably more- but trust me I have not given up on this story I swear! It has just been an extremely hectic couple of months coming up to exams and I have spent every waking, and sometimes sleeping, moment studying and slowly ripping my hair out. Trust me when I say if I had any time to try to get a chapter, no matter the size, up I would have but I was wayyy to busy and unfortunately for the people who are reading my story- or any of my stories, school does come before writing, although soon writing will be my school. Anyway please don't hate me and read, and as always review because honestly I love hearing back from you guys!**

**R&R**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CC or MI, nothing is mine except the plot line.**

Jace woke up with a warm weight on his chest. He looked down at his chest and smiled at the red head that was now curled into his side. They had long ago fallen asleep and forgotten going out. He looked down at clary, who was curled into his side with her head on his bicep which was numb but he didn't mind. He would spend forever like this just so that he would be able to be close to Clary. Clary shifted in her sleep and hooked one of her legs overs Jaces knees and swung her body around so that she was basically laying on Jace. he tensed slightly as she squirmed around in his lap, he tried not to think to much about the fact that he had just woken up, and by he had just woken up he literally meant _**he **_ had just woken up. He just hoped the Clary wouldn't wake up and jump to the wrong conclusions. But then again, that wouldn't exactly be a wrong conclusion. He silently laughed at how Clary still had the ability to make him nervous.

'Hey sleepy.'

Clarys groggy voice broke him out of his head, he looked down and smiled at her.

'Hey, so much for going out.'

She laughed before, again, shifting her position in his arms. She froze when she finally noticed that _he _ was awake. Jace blushed but Clary just laughed.

'Someone's excited to see me it seems.'

Jace rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Clary captured his lips against hers. She repositioned herself so that she was laying parallel against his body. She smiled and ran her hands up and down his biceps and trailed them up to tangle in his hair. Jace groaned and pulled Clarys hips down to his. He ran his hands along the hem line of her tank top and gently ran his hands up her bare back before hooking his hands around her shoulders. He breathed out a shaky breath as he brushed his lips against Clarys neck. She tilted her head to the side so that her neck stood more prominent for Jace, which he used to his advantage, peppering kisses along her jaw and neck. Clary whimpered against him and brought his face back up to hers. Jace easily flipped them over so that he was on top of Clary; he placed his elbows on either side of her so that his weight didn't crush her completely. He cupped her neck with one hand and placed a gentle kiss on her eye brow, her temple, her cheekbone, than finally the corner of her mouth. She groaned in frustration and grabbed his cheek, pulling his lips to hers.

They could go out later.

**Sorry about the extremely late update! I've been working like crazy the last couple of weeks, and by crazy I mean doing four or five closes a week, when we close at either 1 or 3 in the morning so I'm not home until either 2 or 4 in the morning and work the next day so sleep is normally on my mind more than writing at the moment, which I'm super bummed about. Unfortunately along with the heavy work load and lack of sleep is a monster case of writers block, I can't focus on writing atm. Anyway, I'll try to write more soon I promise!**

**As always **

**READ & REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CC or MI**

**I'm not even going to make an excuse for not updating sooner… **

Jace had finally managed to get Clary out of the house after their 'fun time' and now they were stationed under a tree in central park. Clary had decided that she was going to leave behind her fears of Valentine and Jonathan and just live. She wasn't going to let someone- someones- ruin the freedom she fought so hard for.

She and Jace decided to go for a picnic in central park, seeing as by the time they got out of bed it was well past any notable meal times. Spreading the woolen blanket out on the shade of a massive oak tree in a more secluded part of the park clary laid back to look at the sky as Jace spread out various foods and drinks.

'Voilà, mademoiselle, un beau repas pour une belle fille!'

Clary chuckled 'Jace you're so corny.'

'You speak French?'

'Oui, et vous aussi.'

'Eh tres bien mademoiselle.'

'Merci monsieur.'

After that they spent the afternoon lounging around central park and whispering nothings in each other's ears. The sun was starting to disappear from the sky when Clary began to get nervous. She still wasn't completely comfortable being out when her father was still on the loose. It wasn't long before Jace as well noticed that Clary was growing uncomfortable with being out and suggested that they begin to clean up.

Clary had just finished packing up the blanket when Jace gathered the garbage and walked it over to a nearby garbage, leaving Clary alone for a brief moment. She tried not to panic at the thought of being alone without Jace to protect her. Again Clary was left with an overwhelming sense of fear and weakness; fear that her father would find her again, and weakness because she was so afraid of that. Clary grunted in frustration, she didn't want to be weak little Clary any more. She wanted to be brave and strong, she wanted to be able to fight back if, and when, her father decided to come for her- and she knew that he would. As much as she loved Jace, and would be forever grateful for everything that he did to help her escape the life she was living, she didn't want to have to rely on him for everything. she didn't want to use him as a crutch forever. And she wouldn't, not anymore. Clary stood a little straighter and tilted her chin upwards.

She was going to take control of her own life from now on she decided- just as her father and Jonathan walked through a cluster of trees.

'Someone's been very bad haven't they Clarissa?'


End file.
